A tale of an Underdog
by Boendal
Summary: Leo thinks that he is useles for the signers and that it would be better if he would just leave so he runs away during their trip to Godwin's mansion. Six years later he returns to New Domino city. Had he changed and have his friends changed and who are this duel priests?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. For the ones that read my story The darkness inside of me. This fic will feature Xolotl. Enjoy.**

Leo was walking through Godwin's mansion. He felt miserable at the moment. He always knew that he wasn't even close to Luna when it came to dueling, so he tried to laugh it off, to be a joker because it was easier to bear with it this way. He wanted to protect his sister but maybe the best way to do it would be to not get in the way.

The boy exited the mansion. A black limo was standing in front of the main entrance. The teal haired duelist walked up to it and hesitantly opened the door. He climbed into it. "Where do you want to go Mr. Leonardo" asked the driver. The boy hesitated for a moment but then told him to ride home.

After an hour Leo was home. He went on the top floor of the building and entered his apartment. It felt lonely without his sister. The boy went to his room, grabbed his bag and started packing. He threw some clothes and money in there and was about to leave. He didn't take his duel disk or deck with him. There wasn't enough space and why did he need a deck when he was this bad at dueling. He left it on the table near the door. When he was putting on his shoes he gave it one last look. Power Tool Dragon was lying on top of it. The boy could've swear that the card was staring at him.

"What?! What is the point of taking you with me. I am a pathetic duelist" said the boy. He opened the door and was ready to go away but before that he spared his deck one final glace. With a sigh he grabbed his deck and stuffed it into his pocket.

Leo caught a taxi and headed to the airport. It was for the best. Luna won't have any dead weight on her and he won't ever be in someone's way anymore. Soon enough the taxi had reached the airport. The boy paid for the ride and went to the cashier to buy ticket.

He didn't care where to go at the moment so he chose the first plane that was there and stood in the line to buy a ticket. Finally it was his turn. He asked the cashier, a middle aged woman, for a ticket. She smiled down at him. "I am sorry dear but I can't sell you a ticket. Where are your parents?" asked the woman.

Leo have thought about this. He needed an adult to buy a ticket. Maybe he could pull out the trick from 'Home Alone'. His eyes quickly scanned the airport for a suitable man. He quickly noticed a man dressed in a tux. He was about to point at him when someone reached out past the boy and gave money to the cashier. The sum was enough to pay for two tickets.

"I'm sorry. I asked my son to stand in the line for me. Two tickets to Miami city please" said the man. He was wearing a black button up, short sleeved shirt and a pair of worn out jeans. He had a dirty blonde hair and unshaved beard. The man had a bag hanging on his shoulder. He put his wallet into it and threw the bag over his head. "So son lets go. We shouldn't hold the line" said the man as he motioned Leo to follow him.

Leo stood there confused for about a minute but then he followed the man. They got onto their plane and took their seats. Only then Leo gathered enough courage to ask the question that was bugging him. "Why have you helped?"

"I helped you because you needed help" explained the man.

"That's not an answer" said Leo with a pout.

"Maybe. So will you tell me why have you ran away from home?" asked the man. This question took the boy by surprise. How did this man knew that he had ran away? Well there wasn't much point in denying it now, so he might as well tell him. "I always cause trouble to my friends. There is a big battle coming and I don't want my friends to get hurt because of me" said the boy with his head down. "Oh I see" said the man.

"If you knew that I am running away from home then why have you helped me Mr…"

"Alexander, but you can call me Alex if you want. I told you. I helped you because you needed help and because I know that it's useless to talk a child out of something like this. I was a kid as well you know and if you will decide to return home then I will help you" said Alexander. "Thank you" said Leo to the man. Who knew there were such good people out there. "Ah don't sweat it" said the man as he adjusted himself in his seat to take a little nap.

The time went by. Alex had already woken up. They ate their diner and were currently dying out of boredom. "I hate it when I forget to bring a book into this trips. Say kid, do you play Duel Monsters?" asked the man. "I do but I am quite horrible at it" said the boy. "You know that's the words that only the strongest ones tell, so how about a quick duel? It is better than dying out of boredom" said the man.

Leo hesitantly took out his deck out of the pocket. Alex took out a duel board and a deck out of his bag. He placed it between their seats. He gave Leo the first turn.

"I draw. I summon Morphtronic Scopen. Whenever I summon this monster I can special a level four or below Morphtronic monster from my hand as long as the summoned monster is destroyed during the end phase of my turn. I special summon Morphtronic Cellphone in attack mode. I activate his ability and roll a six sided dice and excavate the top cards of my library equal to the number that I roll. I rolled five. Now I can special summon a Morphtronic monster from among them. I special summon Morphtronic Bumboxen. Now I tune my level four Bumboxen to my level three Scopen and synchro summon Power Tool Dragon. I activate the ability of my dragon and add a random equip spell card to my hand. I equip my dragon with Break Draw, Power Tool C and D and Power Converter. I activate the ability of my Power Converter and gain life points equal to half the amount of the attack pints of the equipped monster. I end my turn"

Leo: Hand-1

Lp-5650

Power Tool Dragon: ATK 2300 DEF2100

"Nice kid. Really nice. I draw. I play Heavy Storm and destroy all spell cards on the field. Now I play Future Fusion and send fusion materials listed on a fusion monster in my extra deck to the graveyard and that monster is fusion summoned during my second standby after this card activation. I will summon Five Headed Dragon. I send to the grave Eclipse Wyvern, Axe Dragonute, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Lightpulsar Dragon and Dark Flare Dragon. I activate Monster Reborn and special summon Red-Eyes from my graveyard. Now I activate his ability and special summon a dragon type monster from my grave. Come forth Dark Flare Dragon. I can special summon Lightpulsar Dragon from my graveyard by sending one light and one dark attribute card from my hand to the grave. I send Plaguespreader Zombie and Alexandrite Dragon to my grave and special summon Lightpulsar Dragon in attack mode. I banish Axe Dragonute and Eclipse Wyvern from my graveyard and special summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of The Beginning. Whenever Eclipse Wyvern goes to my grave I can banish one level seven or higher dark or light attribute dragon type monster from my deck and it gets added to my hand once Eclipse Wyvern is banished. Now I banish Alexandrite Dragon and Plaguespreader Zombie from my grave and special summon Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy of The End in attack mode. I use the effect of my Soldier and banish your Power Tool Dragon. I attack you directly"

Leo: LP-5650→0

The teal haired duelist was shocked. This guy was good. "Wow Alex you are amazing" said the boy. The man rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "Just a little bit of luck and a little bit of skill. You are not half bad yourself kid so hove about another one" suggested the man. Leo agreed and they played some more.

Alex won most of the game and some of them were won by Leo. Then they talked about each other. Leo learned that Alex was and employee of Industrial Illusions and he was heading to Miami city in order to check one of their offices and to personally gather the results of the card creation contest they held there.

Finally the plane had landed. Leo and Alex were standing at the airport. "So kid what now? I can buy you a ticket to New Domino city if you have changed your mind or you can go with me. The choice is yours" said the man. The teal haired duelist looked at the plane and then at the doors that led out of the airport. "Where did you say was that office?"

"Okay then let's go" said the man. They exited the airport and caught a taxi. "My boy I think it's a start of a gorgeous adventure" said the man. Leo smiled up at him. It truly was.

 **Six Years Later**

Seventeen years old teen was walking through an enormous mansion. He had teal colored hair that was tied up into a high ponytail. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a turquoise shirt. He had a golden bracelet with and eye like ornament on his left wrist.

He reached doors and opened them. He entered a room. It was big with a long square table standing at the middle. Most part of the right wall was occupied by large windows. A man was sitting in a chair on the other side of the table. The boy walked up to the man that was smiling at him. "Maximilian Pegasus what have earned me the honor of seeing you?" asked the boy with a smile. The purple haired man stood up and pulled the teen into a brief hug. "Leonardo my dear boy can't I just have a desire to see one of my close friends. Please sit down" said the man. They took their seats.

Now Maximilian's face became more serious. "Unfortunately you will be right if you think that I called you because I need something. We have detected strange activity in one particular city. We believe that someone had created powerful cards that change their user. I want you to investigate it" explained the creator of the game. "I see, so where do I need to go?" asked the teenager. "The city you will be heading to is New Domino city" said Pegasus.

Leo expression changed to the one of a pure shock. Then he gave the president of Industrial Illusions a look that clearly said 'Really?!'. "I'm sorry my boy. If this will be too hard for you then I can send someone else there. I just thought that you were the best candidate".

"No It's not difficult at all. It's just strange to come back there after all this years. If that is all can I go now?" asked the boy. "Most definitely not. We haven't had a lunch" said the man with a wide smile. The teen chuckled and several dishes were carried in.

 **Two Days Later**

Leo was standing in the airport of the New Domino city. The same airport from which he left six years back, but that didn't matter now. He was a different person now. That aside where should he begin?

Sector security should know about all strange activities, especially those that had involved cards. He needed to get access to their database. Their main office was at the center. The best way to get there would be by the subway.

The station was near the airport which was convenient. He bought a ticket and after waiting for several minutes took a seat at the train. He will get to the center and then he will sneak into the sector security to get the data he needed, what could go wrong? The answer was everything.

Someone sat down beside him. It was a girl about his age. She was wearing a short white skirt and a pale pink blouse. She had two thin pink belts cascading down her right hip with something that looked like deck holders attached to them. The girl was most certainly pretty. She had curvy figure, long straight legs and a flat belly. Leo was about to flirt with her when he looked at her face. He immediately dismissed the idea. No she wasn't ugly it was quite the opposite. The main problem was different. The girl had teal colored hair that reached about the middle of her back. It was tied into two pigtails and her face was awfully familiar.

Leo did have a hat on his head that hided his hair but God! What were the odds of him meeting Luna ten minutes after reaching the city. It was hot outside so Leo was wearing green, short sleeved button up shirt. He tried to hide his elbow to hide a certain mark that was present on it. Unfortunately the movement drew his sister's attention.

Luna looked at the boy beside her. He seemed uncomfortable at the moment. The boy was covering his right arm for some reason. The girl looked at it and saw a red tattoo. It was shaped as a rain drop with three circles at the top. It was reminding her of her own mark of the Crimson Dragon. "I'm sorry. You have an interesting tattoo there. Does it mean anything?" asked the girl. The boys swore in his mind. Okay everything was still alright. She just asked about his tattoo. He just needed to sound calm.

"No. No it doesn't. I just saw it on a picture somewhere and decided to put it on" explained the teal haired male. "Oh sorry. I just saw a meaning where there wasn't one" said Luna with a smile. "You don't need to be sorry. It's really hot outside today isn't it?" said the boy. "Yeah it is. I can't wait to get into my house with a conditioner and where are you heading to?"

"I am heading to the center. Sector security's systems need my help" said the boy with a smirk. Technically it wasn't a lie. "Wow how old are you. I thought we were about the same age" said the teal haired female. "I guess we are. I am seventeen and you are…"

"Same here. You must be really smart to work for sector security" said the girl. They had a few more small talks until they reached their station. Leo had already forgot how good it felt to have her around. The twins stood up and headed to the exit. While they were walking Luna noticed another tattoo on boy's arm. It was on his left elbow. It resembled a head of a dragon with several snakes extending from it. This tattoo was black. When Leo was ready to sigh with relief someone bumped into him. His hat fell down. Luna bent down to pick it up. While they were walking Luna wrote down her phone on a piece of paper. This guy seamed interesting and nice. She kind of wanted to meet him again.

She placed the paper into the hat and lifted her eyes up to give it to him. Then the world had frozen over for the two of them. Leo, her twin brother Leo, was staring down at her. His hair got a lot longer and he became quite handsome although it won't save him from her wrath.

The siblings stared at each other for a whole minute. Then Leo darted to the exit. "Wait Leo! Get back here!" yelled the girl as she chased after her brother. They ran out from the underground and the chase continued on the streets. The boy looked back and cursed. Why hasn't she put on high heels today? It would make matters much easier.

He turned into a narrow alley. After a few turns the boy faced a choice. He could go right or left. This city was a real maze. Leo heard loud footsteps and turned right. After another turn Leo was ready to explode. He was standing in front of a freaking stone wall! Leo turned around, and sure enough there was his sister. She was panting and she was most obviously angry. "I can start unleashing my anger right now but I think I will wait until we will get back home" threatened the girl. She took out a card from one of her deck holders. Luna raised it above her head and the card started glowing with white light.

Then Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared out of nowhere. She was floating above Luna's head. "Ancient Fairy Dragon capture but don't hurt him please" said the girl. The dragon charged at the boy. "I am sorry Ancient Fairy Dragon" said the boy as he put his hand in front himself and force wave escaped from his palm. The dragon had instantly disappeared. Luna was shocked. She tried to summon her dragon once again but to no avail.

Meanwhile Leo jumped up and caught the leader of the lowest balcony. He quickly climbed up soon enough he was on the roof. The buildings in the city were situated close to each other so he had no problem in jumping from one roof to another. He stopped only when he was a few blocks away from the alley in which he almost got caught by his sis. Luna became quite hot for this past six years and she also became a psychic. He missed out a lot of things but that out of the way he needed to get to sector security's main office.

Luna sighed in frustration. She lost him, again. Well at least he's safe. That was a huge relief. She needed to tell Aki and the others.

Leo was standing on the roof of sector security's main office. He decided to get into the building by the oldest trick. He jumped into the air duck. The boy crawled through the tunnel until he reached a hatch that led into the computer room. There wasn't anyone there and that was strange. The boy climbed down into the room. Leo walked up to the computer and started browsing through the files. A folder named 'The Duel Dragons' caught his attention. He tried to open it but the folder was locked with a password. The boy took out his smartphone and a small wire. He plunged in the wire into his phone and into the compute. The phone started rapidly going through all possible combinations. After a few seconds a big window with 'Access Granted' appeared on the screen.

Leo opened the files in the folder. Once he looked through them his face froze in shock. Sector security managed to gather the info on four cards although Pegasus was sure there were more of them. The only data they had on this cards was the fact that they had effected their users and not in a good way. They didn't even know to who they currently belonged. That was not surprising but the shocking part was the fact that four signer dragons were staring down at him. There was Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend and Ancient Fairy Dragon but how could this be? Those cards already had their rightful owners and they weren't affecting them. No it weren't those cards. They had different names and art but who could've created the copies of such powerful cards? This case was starting to be really interesting.

"Would you look at this, looks like I caught a rat" said a male voice from behind. Leo turned around and cursed. This day was definitely going into his list of the worst days in his life.

"Trudge"

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this one. About Ancient Fairy Dragon. I know that Leo technically had never seen her but let's just say that Luna told him about her when they were younger or that Leo was monitoring his sister while he was away. Have a nice day.**


	2. From Fire into The Flames

Leo and Trudge were staring at each other. The man was smirking. "So do you want to do this easy or hard way?" asked the policeman. "Since when do I do sings the easy way?" asked the boy with a matching smirk. The man growled and tried to close the distance between them but Leo put his arm in front of him and a blast of golden energy escaped from it. The man flew back and got slammed against the wall. Golden chains pinned him to it.

"Don't worry. The chains will disappear soon. Thanks for the info" said the boy as he ran past Trudge who was shouting insults at his back. Well at least some people never change.

Leo studied the structure of this building so he roughly knew where to run: a turn to the left, then one to the right and… a dozen of men to get past through. They've blocked the exit. The boy ran into the nearest corridor. There was metal door at the end of it. Leo opened the door and ran inside after which he closed it and broke the electronic lock. When will they learn that this things are not safe enough.

The boy looked around the room. It was dark in here. The only light was coming from a white circle on the floor. Leo walked closer and saw a black bike on it, but it wasn't just a bike. It was a duel runner. It had large wheels and was a few inches longer then Yusei's. The boy let out a whistle as he walked up to it.

"Baby who dared to put you into this cage? My name is Leonardo and what is yours?" asked the duelist. A panel of some sort was situated under the windscreen. He touched a few buttons and a window with the words 'Enter Password' appeared on the windscreen. "Playing hard to get huh?" asked the boy as he took out his phone and connected it to the bike. It quickly found the correct password. Then a soft feminine voice said 'Access Granted' and a few white lines started glowing on the bike.

Leo climbed onto the bike. "So baby will you show me the way out of here?" asked the duelist as the engine roared to life. Then the wall in front of him slid open. A line of lights appeared on the floor. They probably led somewhere outside or at least Leo hoped they did. The engine gave out a roar and the bike shot forward. This bike had a lot of horsepower that was for sure.

The road led into the garage. All the exits were closed. They really thought that a few thin walls would hold him down. He put his arm in front of him and his bracelet started glowing with golden light. His eyes became completely black for a moment. The gates got blown up and the duelist calmly rode out from the office. This was a lot easier then he thought it would be.

Now he just needed a place to hide at. The Satellite should have a few nice deserted places. He rode to the bridge that led into the Satellite. It was amassing just how many more of them had appeared here while he was away. The ocean that was separating the city and the satellite was covered by a web of roads.

It was a middle of the night so there wasn't anyone on the bridge or Leo thought there wasn't to be exact. A message appeared on the windscreen. Someone was trying to force him into a duel. A black duel disk made out of solid energy appeared in front of Leo. The boy took out a deck from his back pocket. Then a golden gauntlet with a deck holder appeared on his left wrist. His deck got shuffled and the boy drew five cards.

Only then he looked back at his opponent. His eyes got wide for a moment but then he smirked. "I should probably feel honored. I am chased by The King Jack Atlas himself" said the boy. A white duel runner rode up to Leo. "You made us all worried but I can scold you later now we shall duel" said the man as he drew five cards. The teal haired duelist gave Jack the first turn.

"I draw. I summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode and set two cards face down. Now it's your turn"

Jack: LP-4000 Mad Archfiend: ATK-1800 DEF-0

Hand: 3

"I draw. I summon Morphtronic Cellfon in attack mode and activate his ability. I roll a six sided dice. Great I got four. I special summon Morphtronic Bumboxen. Now I discard a Morphtronic monster from my hand and special summon level one Morphtronic Playren in attack mode. I play Monster Reborn and special summon Morphtronic Cellpfon from the graveyard. I activate his ability. I special summon Morphtronic Datatron in face up defense mode. Now I tune my two level one Cellfons and my level four Bumboxen to my level one Playren and synchro summon Power Tool Dragon. I activate his ability and add one random equip spell to my hand. I equip my dragon with Break Draw and Power Tool C and D. I attack your Archfiend with my dragon" said Leo.

Power Tool Dragon: ATK-3300 DEF:-2100

His dragon stabbed Mad Archfiend and it disappeared.

Jack: LP-2500

"Now I activate the ability of my Datatron and deal three hundred points of damage to you. I end my turn" said the boy.

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-2

Jack let out a low growl. Leo got better. "I draw. I activate a trap card Powerful Rebirth and special summon Mad Archfiend from my graveyard. Now he is a level five. I summon Dark Resonator. I tune my level five Mad Archfiend to my level three Dark Resonator and synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend. I play Mythical Space Typhoon and destroy your Power Tool C and D. Now I attack your Power Tool Dragon with my Red Dragon Archfiend. Go Ultimate Power Force!" shouted the blonde. The demon dragon attacked the robot. " I send my Break Draw to the grave and my dragon is not Destroyed"

"But you still take battle damage. I activate the ability of my Red Dragon Archfiend and destroy all face up defense position monsters on the field. I set two cards face down and end my turn" said the man as he braced himself for this turn.

Leo: LP-3300

Hand-2

Jack: LP-2500

Hand-1

"I draw. I activate my dragon's ability and add an equip spell to my hand. I equip United We Stand onto my Power Tool Dragon. Now he gets eight hundred attack points for each monster on my battlefield. I attack"

Power Tool Dragon: ATK-3100 DEF-2100

The robot attacked Red Dragon Archfiend. "I activate my trap card Fiendish Chain. Now your monster can't attack and all of its effects are negated" said Jack. Chains wrapped around the robot and restricted his movements. Leo set one card face down and ended his turn.

Leo: LP-3300

Hand-2

"I draw. I play a spell card Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Whenever I control Red Dragon Archfiend I can special summon Red Nova from my hand. I normal summon Dark Resonator from my hand. Now I double tune my Red Dragon Archfiend to my Dark Resonator and Red Nova, and synchro summon Red Nova Dragon. This card gains five hundred attack points for each tuner monster in my graveyard"

Red Nova Dragon: ATK-5000 DEF-3000

The red dragon destroyed the robot.

Leo: LP-1200

"This is it Leo. I will finish you off on my next turn" said jack as he ended his turn.

"I play my trap card The First Monarch. I special summon it as an effect monster. Now I discard one card from my hand and choose an attribute. The first Monarch gains that attribute and it can be counted as two tributes for an advance summon of a monster with the same attribute. Now I summon Morphtronic Emperor Bikelor in attack mode" said Leo as he tribute his trap. A blue bike appeared on the battlefield and then it transformed into a robot.

Morphtronic Emperor Bikelor: LV-8 ATK-1500 DEF-3000 Attribute-Light

"I equip Advanced Power Tool Psy-Razors onto my Bikelor. I can only equip it to a level seven or above machine type monster. It gains twelve hundred attack points and can make up to one more attack during my battle phase. Now I attack your Red Nova Dragon" said the boy. Two blades made out of green energy appeared on robot's arms. He charged at the dragon. "What? Are you out of your mind? My dragon has almost double the attack points compared to your Emperor" said Jack. Maybe he overestimated the boy.

"You know, my card has a handy special ability. Whenever it battles a monster during my turn its attack points are doubled. Go Judgment of the emperor" shouted Leo as his robot made a few quick slashes and the dragon had disappeared. Then he pointed one of his blades at Jack and with a blast of energy his life points were reduced to zero. Steam erupted from Jack's bike and the vehicle had stopped. The blonde cursed and took out his phone from his pocket. He dialed a number. "Hello Yusei. I just saw Leo. No I didn't catch him. He defeated me. What are you laughing at?! I bet he can defeat you just as easily! Good night!" yelled Jack into the phone. He needed to head back home anyway. Mina was probably worried over him.

Meanwhile Leo reached the Satellite. This place became better but it still had a few junk holes. He needed to find one to stop at. It didn't take long to find such place. It was an old junkyard The boy hid his new bike and proceeded to find a thing to sleep on. He got lucky this time. Leo found an old raged sofa. He took a comfortable position and quickly fell asleep.

Leo woke up from the sun glaring at his face. He got up and after a large yawn went to find a place where he could eat. After a few blocks Leo heard a feint scream. It was coming from the sky. The boy looked up and saw two small falling figures and a helicopter flying away. Leo cursed under his breath. His magic won't reach that far.

"Need some help?" asked a raspy voice inside Leo's head. The boy smirked. Black energy with white outline started going out of Leo's back. It formed a pair of black bat-like wings. The boy shot up into the air with one powerful swing. He quickly caught the falling figures. They turned out to be two kids, a boy and a girl. They looked about five years old.

The kids looked up and saw a person with demonic looking wings growing out of his back. They obviously tried to break free. "Hey! Calm down you two. I'm not going to hurt you!" said the boy but to no avail. The boy managed to get out from the grip and started falling to the ground. Black snakes erupted from Leo's left arm and grabbed the falling child. "Okay I will say it again. I won't hurt you guys so please don't make this flight harder than it already is" said the duelist. This time the kids listened to their savior and stopped twisting and kicking. Leo glided down onto the ground. He set the kids down onto the ground and the wings and snakes had disappeared.

The kids were scared but they didn't run. Leo took some time to examine the duo. The boy was wearing a black T-shirt with a yellow cog design in front and a pair of gray shorts. He had black spiky hair with a few streaks of rose red in it. The girl was wearing a yellow T-shirt with a lily design in front of it. She also was wearing a dark red skirt. Her hair was mostly red with a few streaks of yellow in it. It was tied into two pig tails. They reminded Leo of someone he just couldn't understand who.

"Um thank you Mr…"

"Leonardo but everyone call me Leo"

"Thank you Mr. Leo" said the boy. Both kids looked nervous. "Your welcome. What are your names?" asked the duelist. "My name is Yusen but everyone calls me Yus" said the boy. "My name is Yukina".

"So Yus, Yukina can you tell me why had is started raining with children on a day like this?" asked Leo.

"Well we kind of got kidnapped and when we were trying to escape we fell out" explained Yukina.

"Oh I see ─ classic. Where are your parents?" asked the teal haired boy. The kids looked at each other with wide eyes. "Mom and dad! They must be worried about us! We need to get back home!" exclaimed the kids. Leo chuckled at that. "Okay first let's get something to eat. I'm starving and then I will take you to your parents" said the duelist. The children nodded at him and they headed off to find something to eat. They quickly found a small café. After a big pizza milkshakes and ice creams were eaten they went to the junk yard to retrieve the bike. When Leo got out his duel runner Yus let out a whistle.

"Wow uncle Leo where have you found this model. I thought that Sector Security had the only one so far"

"Oh really?. Well I have a few nice connections here and there so…" said Leo as he winked at the two. They climbed onto the bike and sped off. The kids were living in the center of the city and the further they went the more realization dawned onto Leo. Finally they reached Yus's and Yukina's home. They were living in the same pent house he used to live six years back. Okay maybe he was mistaken and they just… oh who was he kidding of course they were Yusei's, and probably Akiza's, children and they must've moved in to look after Luna. Well he couldn't leave this two since they were kidnapped only this morning.

With a heavy sigh Leo entered the building with the kids. They went onto the top floor and stopped in front of the door that led to Leo's former apartment. After several knocks the door got opened and a sad looking Luna stood in front of them. Once she saw the kids her eyes brightened and then she saw her brother. They both felt a strange feeling of déjà vu. The kids rushed to the girl and hugged her legs. Then Akiza appeared behind the teal haired girl. Her eyes were red and puffy. The children rushed to their mother and embraced her. Then their father appeared at the door frame. He lifted both of his children and hugged them.

After this happy reunion was over everyone looked at the teal haired boy at the hall. Leo took a few steps back. He had a sheepish smile on his face. Luna took a few steps in his direction. She crossed her arms and had a scowl on her face.

The doors to the elevator got opened and Jack accompanied by Mina. Then an orange haired man with a bunch of criminal marks on his face walked out from the elevator. He was accompanied by a long haired blonde. The man was Crow Hogan. Leo had nowhere to run. "Wow talk about an ambush. Have you called everyone to catch little old me?"

"Not funny Leonardo. You run away without even leaving a note and then after six years you come back and after seeing me, the first thing you do is dashing away in the opposite direction!" said the girl as she walked up to her brother. Her voice was getting louder with each word said. "Listen, Luna…"

"No you listen! Do you know how I felt when you left me? I can't even describe the feeling when the closest person in your life disappears. I was so worried about you, you dumb ass!" yelled the girl as she broke down in tears. Luna threw her arms around Leo's neck and started crying even harder. The teal haired boy didn't know what to do so he just put his arms around her sister's waist and stood there.

Yukina tucked onto her mother's sleeve. "Mommy why is auntie Luna crying. Had uncle Leo done something to upset her?" asked the girl. Aki smiled down at her daughter and lifted her up. "Yeah he kind of did but she is crying not because of that. She cries because she is happy to see her twin after so many years" explained the woman. "Does it mean we got another uncle?" asked Yus. Yusei chuckled at his son and ruffled his hair. "Yeah it probably does" said the man with a smile.

"Ah man and I thought that Jack will get beaten once again" said the disappointed Crow. "What did you say?!" asked the blonde man as he grabbed his friend by the neck and rapidly punching his head. Everyone laughed at them.

Luna had stopped crying by this time. "I guess you won't let me go now?" asked Leo. "Of course not. The only thing that will separate us now, dear brother, is death and I doubt she will do it for too long" said the girl with a smile as she tightened the hug.

"So everyone maybe we should head into the house" suggested the red haired woman. "I think we will leave your family alone today. You have a lot of things to talk about" said Mina as she started pushing Jack and Crow to the elevator. The blonde woman just followed them. "Hey Leo if you will leave again you going to have to deal with me and… it's good to have you back" said Jack to the boy before the elevator doors got closed.

Luna grabbed her brother by the arm and dragged him into the apartment. It hadn't changed much except for the fact that toys were scattered around the room. "Hey, Leo, did you have a bag with you. The security found a bag on their roof" said Yusei. He was talking with someone on the phone. The teal haired boy face palmed. "Yeah it's mine".

"I will ask Trudge to deliver it, by the way where have you found my kids?"

"They fell out from a helicopter when it was flying over the satellite" said Leo.

"What?!" exclaimed Akiza. "Yeah, exactly my reaction. They told me that two bulky man had grabbed them when they were playing in their room. They got in through the opened window" said the teal haired boy. "Aki stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault" said Luna as she looked at the woman. "What? I haven't even…"

"We know you already blame yourself for this incident and you should stop. It makes absolutely no sense. Yusei we are looking at you as well" said the teal haired boy. "I love the two of you, you know that" said Akiza as she pulled the siblings into a tight hug. Then the kids ran up to the teal haired boy. "Let's go uncle Leo. We will show you our room" said Yus as he tucked the duelist by the arm.

That day flew past. Leo played with the kids, told everyone about his journeys and learnt a lot of new things about his family. For example he learnt that he and Luna were god parents of Yus and Yukina. He didn't know how it was possible but decided not to ask. Leo helped the kids to build their own decks and by the time they finished it was past ten o'clock. Akiza took the kids to their room and after a few whines they were asleep.

Akiza was currently bathing. Leo sprawled on the sofa while Yusei was seating in an armchair. They were watching TV. Luna was passing past the sofa. She was already in her pajamas and was holding a small book in her hand along with a pencil. Leo grabbed her by the arm and pulled his sister onto himself. "What are you doing?" asked the boy as he grabbed the book and looked through it. "My homework. I need to do all the tests from page ten to page eighty. I swear our teacher is a sadist" said the girl with a large yawn. She allowed her head to rest on her brother's shoulder.

"The first ever match winner to be released is Victory Dragon. The type that has only one member is The Creator God" said Leo. After twenty minutes Leo solved the remaining sixty pages. Most of the time took reading. By this time Yusei had already went to bed. "Wow you are smart" said Luna. "Is that really that surprising?" asked Leo as he threw the test book onto the nearby table and put his arm around Luna's waist.

"You have changed a lot. You are now really smart, strong, have some strange powers, I will ask about them tomorrow, and you are really handsome although, no, the last part stayed the same" said Luna as she put her arms around Leo's neck. "You know I was watching over you: the best student in the academy, your grades are the highest for the past ten years and you became quite… pretty" said the boy. "Is that really what you wanted to say?" asked Luna as she put her face dangerously close to her brother's. She had a mischievous smile on her face. "Yeah of course it was" said the boy as he looked away. "Oh then you don't mind if I do this" said Luna as she unbuttoned a few buttons of her shirt. Her brother swallowed hard. "Okay I wanted to say 'hot'. It is hard to bear that your innocent sister looks like a super model from magazines. Are you like this with all guys?" asked the male. "Of course no. I can only tease you like this and I was left without that right for whole six years. I need to catch up" said the female. "So are we going to stay like this for the rest of the night?" asked the boy.

"Yeah. You are a great pillow. Sweat dreams" said Luna as she pecked her brother on the cheek.

"Sweat dreams to you too my dear sister"

 **Okay I have changed the ability of Red Dragon Archfiend a little bit sorry for some reason I thought that his ability could be triggered at any time in the anime and then I just was too lazy to rewrite half of the duel. I hope you have enjoyed this one. Good luck.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I guess this should be pointed out. The events with Z-one had happened Leo just wasn't present during that time and all the signers kept their marks.**

Luna woke up due to a strange smell that had filled the apartment. It smelt quite tasty. She roamed her hands under her but couldn't find her 'pillow'. The girl opened her eyes and saw that indeed no one was there. She stood up and walked to the kitchen. When she opened the door to the kitchen she saw her brother… cooking?

"Since when do you know how to cook?" asked the girl as she walked up to her sibling. "Oh. Good morning. Sorry did I wake you up?" asked Leo. "No not really. It's just not comfortable enough when your pillow walks away" joked the female as they smiled at each other.

Leo was frying a lot of beacon in a pan. He was also mixing some eggs in a bowl. Then a slim black snake emerged from his left arm and flew to the drawer. It took some bread and handed it to the boy. He dropped a few pieces into the bowl with eggs and then put them onto another pan. Luna was watching the whole process with wide eyes. "What is that?!" exclaimed the girl. Leo gave her a confused look and then looked at his snake. The girl could've sworn that it tried to give a shrug. "You mean him? I am possessed by an Earthbound Immortal" said the boy as he returned to his cooking. He said it as through it was nothing. "Since when? And why are saying it like that?! You are in danger!" said the girl. "Since the day of my birth. He chooses a human and lives inside his body to enjoy the trivial things of human life. Hey old lizard wake up and say 'hi'" said Leo to the celling.

Black smoke started coming out of Leo's feet. It took shape of a humanoid looking dragon. His black body was covered in white glowing circuit shaped design. Several black snakes were extending from his back. The dragon stood on his knee in front of the girl. "I am glad to see you again miss Luna. I also want to apologies for leaving you all those years ago. You grew into an amazing woman"

"Hey, enough hitting on my sister. You are too old for her anyway" barked the teal haired male. Xolotl let out a chuckle and disappeared after another bow. "Wow never saw a polite Earthbound Immortal" said Luna. She was still a little bit shocked due to the fact that her brother had a god-like being inside of him but if he trusted him then she would trust that dragon as well. By this time Leo started making coffee.

"Okay now I understand the meaning of the mark on your left arm but what about the right one?" asked the curious girl. "If I will say that it's just an innocent tattoo will you believe me?"

"No. Spill bro or I will punish you"

"Let's talk after the breakfast 'kay?" suggested Leo. "Okay but only because I'm hungry" said the girl as she put the beacon and the toasts onto two large plates and set them onto the table. When she was setting the cups with coffee she saw pictures that were drawn inside of them with the milk. There was: a star, a rose, a lily, a cog, a butterfly and a lightning bolt. She looked at her brother who just smiled at her. "I am not sure the kids should drink coffee at their age" said Luna. "I put a lot of milk and almost no coffee into their cups so don't worry. Let's go wake everyone up" said the boy and they headed upstairs.

They woke up Akiza and Yusei first and then they went to the kids. Soon they came back with a drowsy Yus siting on Leo's shoulders and just as sleepy Yukina in Luna's arms. Then the family started eating. The food was devoured in a matter of minutes. Then the kids together with their parents went to change. They needed to go to the jobs and into the kinder garden.

"Hey Leo go change you are coming with me to the academy" said Luna. "What? Why should I?"

"Because I want you to and you will do anything I want" said the girl with a smile. Leo let out a sigh, "Remind me why do I love you so much?". Luna gave her brother a peck on the cheek, "Because I am your bellowed sister".

The twins changed and headed off to school. After half an hour the teens were standing in front of the academy. They were currently surrounded by the students of different ages. "First of all let's go to the principal. We should enroll you. With your knowledge I am sure it won't be a problem" said Luna as she led her brother to principal's office.

The girl knocked on the door and after a quick 'Come in' the teens entered. It was spacious as it was supposed to be. The principal was sitting behind a desk. A dark green haired man was standing near him. He was wearing a pink tux and yellow glasses. He had a scowl on his face. "Oh Luna how may I help you?" asked the principal.

"You see here is my twin brother and I wanted to ask you if there is a way to enroll him onto the same grade as I am"

"Sure, my dear. He just needs to show me his grades from his previous school or recommendations from a teacher or a principal" said the man with a smile.

"Well, you see he never studied anywhere but he is a great duelist. He even defeated Jack Atlas" said the girl. "It makes matters a lot more complicated. If am afraid I can't help your brother" said the principal with an apologetic look on his face.

"Show me your deck, boy" said the man in the glasses. His tone annoyed Leo for some reason. The boy took out his deck and placed it on the table. The man in the tux looked through it and then threw it onto the floor. "This deck is pathetic! I will never believe the fact that this excuse for a duelist has defeated the king himself! He just lies to impress everyone! He will never study at this school!" yelled the man. Leo gritted his teeth and bent down to pick up his cards. The principal was trying to calm down his colleague with little success.

Once the boy gathered his cards he took out his phone. Meanwhile Luna was trying to convince the principal to allow her brother to enter the academy. "I don't really want to do this but I guess I don't have much of a choice" muttered the boy as he found a number in his phone. After the first two words the room fell silent. "Hello Kisara, can you talk at the moment?"

"With you, I always can. How is my dear little lion?" asked a feminine voice on the other side.

"I am great except for the fact except for the fact that I can't enroll into New Domino's city duel academy and my sister really wants me to study together with her. Can you help me?"

"Sure I can consider yourself enrolled."

"Oh and don't be too hard on the principal. He looks like a nice guy and say hello to your kid" said the teal haired boy.

"Okay. I will try to make it interesting for you" said the woman and hang the phone. A second later principal's phone started to ring. The man picked it up and after a few short 'Alrights' and 'It won't be a problem' he put it down. He was sweating for some reason and his face became slightly paler.

"Mr. Leonardo you will participate in a tag duel that will be held this evening. Your partner will be Samuel Darol. If you will win this duel you will be enrolled into our academy" said the principal.

"What?! You can't do that! I refuse to teach this joke of a duelist!" yelled the green haired man.

"Heitmann this is an order from Kisara Seto herself. We are in no right to disagree!" said the principal. The professor went silent.

The twins exited the office. "What was that?! How come you know the wife of Kaiba Seto?" asked the surprised girl. "Met them four years back. Came up with a few cards for their son and sent the designs to Industrial Illusions. He is one of the best at his class now. He is quite strong for a thirteen year old" said the boy. "Okay then why does Kisara Seto calls you 'dear little lion?" asked the girl. "Oh you heard that? Well in Latin 'leo' means 'lion' and she growth attached to the children really fast, so I guess that is why. It is kind of embarrassing. Now how about my partner and opponents? Do you know something about him or maybe have any guesses?"

"Well your partner is Sam. He is a good duelist but I am afraid that he almost never shows it and as for your opponents they will probably be two of the five so called 'kings' of this school. They are Dexter…"

"Wait Dexter. Our Dexter? The one I was friends with since childhood?" interrupted the boy. "Yes that Dexter but don't be blinded by the fact that he was your friend once. He became quite a jerk for the past few years"

"Oh come on, he can't be that bad"

"Leo he is hitting on me, hard"

"I will rip off his head with my bare hands" said Leo. Luna giggled at that. They reached Luna's first class. She forced her brother to sit with her through this one. Needless to say he fell asleep during the lesson and during the middle of the lesson the teacher walked up to him and after waking him up started asking him questions on the subject. He answered all of them and even the ones that the class hasn't learned yet. The teacher was astonished. She wished him sweet dreams and continued with the lesson. Luna was starting to think that she should stop being surprised when she was together with her brother. When the lesson was over Luna's desk got surrounded by her female classmates. "Who is he? Where does he lives? Does he have a girlfriend? Is he good at kissing?" and other similar questions flew at the poor girl. "He is my twin brother. His name is Leo. He lives with me. No he doesn't have a girlfriend and I don't know how he kisses. That's all for now girls. The show 'Ask Luna' ends here" said the teal haired girl as she ran out from the class and joined her brother in the corridor.

"How come you get a fan club on the first day of school?" asked Luna. "Blame my charm for it" said Leo with a smirk. His sister nudged him. "You do understand that they will turn against you right after they find out that you are going against one of their princes charmings. Oh and I want you to know this. You are mine dear brother and I don't like sharing" said the girl with a smirk as she hooked arms with Leo.

Finally the evening came and the twins headed to the sport grounds behind the school. Some of the duels were held there. When they came to the place they saw a huge crowd of students there. Yusei, Akiza and their kids were there as well. The twins pushed their way through the crowd to the field. Three boys were standing there.

Leo immediately recognized Dexter. He became taller but otherwise he stayed the same. A blue haired boy was standing beside him. He was wearing standard school uniform and looked awfully smug. Leo didn't like him from the first sight. On the other side of the field was standing another boy. He had mostly black hair with a few streaks of purple in it. It was tied in a low, short pony tail. He was wearing a black short sleeved T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. The twins walked up to that boy.

"Hello I am Leo and I guess you are Sam. Nice to meet you" said the teal haired boy. "Yeah you are right. Listen I am not that good of a duelist so do not rely on me too much" said the black haired boy. "Okay enough talk let's start our duel" said the blue haired boy. Luna said that his name was Sly. Someone gave Leo a duel disk, the usual grey duel disk. All four players set their decks and were ready for the duel. The first turn was given to Sly.

"I draw. I summon High Tech Warrior in attack position"

High Tech Warrior: LV-4 ATK-1800 DEF-1000 Type-Warrior Attribute-Light

"Whenever I summon this card I can special summon a level three or lower card from my hand. I special summon tuner monster Enhancotron in attack mode"

Enhancotron: LV-2 ATK-500 DEF-800 Type-Machine Attribute-Light.

"I tune my Warrior to my Enhancotron and synchro summon Advanced Mech Warrior-Stelarion. I set two cards face down and end my turn"

Advanced Mech Warrior-Stelarion: LV-6 ATK-2200 DEF-2000 Type-Warrior Attribute-Light

Sly: LP-4000

Hand-2

Now it was Leo's turn. "I draw. I play Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode and activate his ability. I rolled three. I special summon Morhtronic Celfon in attack mode and why don't activate his ability as well. I rolled five. I special summon Morphtronic Radion in attack mode. While this card is in attack mode all my Morphtronics get eight hundred attack points. I play a field spell card Morphtronic Map. Now whenever any monster on the battlefield changes battle position I put one Morph counter onto this card. All my Morphtronics get three hundred attack points for each Morph counter on this card. I set one card face down and end my turn"

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-4

Now it was Dexter's time to make his move. "That's all you can do Leo? You are still using those pathetic toys of yours. I draw. Whenever my opponent controls a monster and I control no monsters I can special summon Imp Dragon from my hand"

Imp Dragon: LV-2 ATK-1000 DEF-400 Type-Dragon Attribute-Dark

"I summon tuner monster Demon From the Abyss"

Demon From the Abyss: LV-4 ATK-1900 DEF-700 Type-Fiend Attribute-Dark

"I tune my level two Imp Dragon to my level four Demon From the Abyss and synchro summon Demon Dragon Of the Abyss"

Demon Dragon Of the Abyss: LV-6 ATK-2400 DEF-2000 Type-Dragon Attribute-Dark

"Whenever I use Demon Of the Abyss as a synchro material I can make my opponent discard two cards from his hand. Leo get rid of your two far right cards. Whenever I summon my Demon Dragon Of the Abyss my opponent discards six cards from the top of his deck. Do it Leo!"

The teal haired boy sent eight cards to the graveyard with calm expression on his face.

Leo: Hand-2

"Now I attack your Radion!" shouted the brown haired duelist. "I activate my trap card No Entry! Now all attack position monster get changed to defense position. Since two monsters had changed their battle position I get to put two Morph counters onto my Morphtronic Map and my Morphtronics get six hundred attack points. Thank you Dex" said Leo with a smirk. Dexter let out a growl and ended his turn.

Dexter: LP-4000

Hand-4

Now it was Sam's turn. "I draw. I set one monster face down and end my turn" said the black hiared boy with a monotone voice.

Sam: LP-4000

Hand-5

"Huh. You two suit each other, equally pathetic. I draw. I summon High Mech Knight in attack mode"

High Mech Knight: LV-2 ATK-700 DEF-1200 Attribute-Light Type-Warrior

"I change my Stellarion to attack position. I play a field spell card Star path. Whenever I play this card all other spell cards are destroyed. I attack your Radion with my monster. When one of my synchro monsters declares an attack while I control High Mech Knight I can raise the attack of all my synchro monsters by five hundred. I destroy your Radion. Now I attack your Celfon with my Knight. Now I play a trap card Synchro Back. Now I return one of my synchro monsters to the extra deck and special summon the monsters that were used for his summon. I special summon High Mech warrior and Enchncotron from my grave. I attack your remaining Celfon with my Enhancotron and destroy Sam's face down monster with my Warrior. Now I play a trap card Urgent Tuning and I think you know what is coming next. I tune my level four High Mech Warrior and level two High Mech Knight to my level two Enhancotron and synchro summon Stardust Spark Dragon. I attack you directly!"

Leo:LP-100

Hand-2

The teal haired boy was surprised to see this card here. It was one of the duel dragons the one that was copying Stardust Dragon. How a school kid managed to get such card? The other strange thing was the fact that the teal haired boy could feel the wind coming from the swings of dragon's wings, so Sly was either a psychic or it was the effect of the card itself.

"Now before I end my turn I will play my last trap card Turn Shift. Now we take turns in different way. The next one will be Dexter then you Leo and then it is to Sam. Whenever I control Stardust Spark Dragon I can special summon Stellarion from my extra deck. Now I end my turn. At the end of each turn my synchro monsters gain five hundread attack points for every synchro monster on the field. That's fifteen hundred attack points but you can't be attacked during the next battle phase. That's all for now" said Sly with a smirk.

Sly: LP-4000

Hand-0

Dexter's smirk grew bigger. "I draw. I play Ascending Fiend in attack mode"

Ascending Fiend: LV-2 ATK-1000 DEF-100 Attribute-Dark Type-Fiend

"I tune my Demonic Dragon of The Abyss to my Ascending Fiend and synchro summon Hot Red Dragon Archfiend. Whenever I use Demonic Dragon of The Abyss for a synchro summon my opponent sends six cards from the top of his deck to the graveyard, do it Leo. Now I play a spell card Call Of the Archfiend Dragon. I special summon Consort of The Archfiend Dragon to the battlefield"

Consort of The Archfiend Dragon: LV-7 ATK-2700 DEF-1500 Attribute-Dark Type-Dragon

"Once per turn Consort of The Archfiend Dragon forces my opponent to discard half of their hand rounded down. I think Leo had enough love for now so go Sam throw away those cards" said Dexter in a rather maniacal tone. The black haired boy took two cards from his hand and sent them to the grave. No one but Leo noticed that he drew two cards. "Now I attack you directly with my Consort"

"Think again, four eyes" said Sam. Dexter looked to the battlefield and saw a small red Cerberus standing in defense mode. The dragoness destroyed it. "It's just a minor delay. Go Hot Red Dragon Archfiend attack his life points directly"

The dragon breathed flames at the black haired boy. Leo could feel the heat of the flames. If he won't do anything then his partner will be burnt to crisps. Sam just looked up at the flames and with a swing of his arm the fire went straight into the skies without harming anyone. Leo was surprised. Now the person beside him seemed completely different. His power was comparable to Xolotl's.

Sam: LP-1000

Hand-5

Dexter ended his turn.

Dexter: LP-4000

Hand-3

Now it was Leo's turn. "Hey, boy, looks like you will need my help" said a voice in boy's head. "Okay it's time to get serious. I draw. I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode. Now I special summon Morphtronic Steplen from my hand. I tune my level four Steplen to my level three Scopen and synchro summon Power Tool Dragon. I activate his ability and add one random equip spell card to my hand. I equip Central Shield to my dragon. I banish one Morphtronic monster from my graveyard and special summon Morphtronic Smartfon to the battlefield. I tune my level seven Power Tool Dragon to my level one Smartfon and synchro summon Life Stream Dragon. Whenever I summon Life Stream Dragon I can make my and my partner's life points two thousand" said Leo as his life points went up.

Luna, Yusei and Akiza were staring at the dragon with great surprise. "Hey, auntie Luna, isn't that one of the dragons that you used to draw for us?" asked Yukina. The teal haired girl nodded.

"You know Life Stream Dragon is a sentimental guy so whenever I synchro summon him by reducing his attack and defense points to zero until the end of the next turn and banishing Power Tool Dragon from my grave I can special summon Spel Del Fin – Revived Metal Dragon from my extra deck. Go breathe life into the armor that was protecting you for so many years!" shouted Leo as a totally new monster appeared on the battlefield.

Spel Del Fi – Revived Metal Dragon: LV-8 ATK-1200 DEF-2500 Attribute-Light Type-Dragon.

The monster was resembling a humanoid dragon made out of yellow metal. It had no legs. A whirlwind was swirling beneath him. "First of all Spel Del Fin negates the effects of all spell cards on the battlefield so four thousand attack points of your Stardust Spark Dragon are reduced to the original twenty five hundred. All players play with their hands revealed and my Metal Dragon gets four hundred attack points for each spell card on the battlefield and in either player's hand. Well Dex has three spell cards in hand and there is one card on the field which means that my monster gets sixteen thousand attack points and now stands at twenty eight hundred attack points. I attack your Stardust Spark Dragon with my Spel Del Fin"

A few metallic shards flew at the white dragon. They've bounced of off him and the dragon stayed on the field. "I activated the ability of my dragon. Once per turn one of my monsters can't be destroyed by battle or card effects" said the blue haired boy. Leo ended his turn.

Sly: LP-3700

Leo: LP-2000

Hand-0

Now it was up to Sam. "I draw. I summon a monster Fabled Raven. I activate his ability and discard my whole hand. My monster gets four hundred attack points for each card discarded. I sent five cards to the grave which means that my Raven gets two thousand attack points. Now the effects of the cards that I sent to the grave are activated. First one is Fabled Ceruburel who is special summoned to the battlefield. Then the effect of Grapha Dragon Lord of Dark World activates and I destroy one card on the battlefield. I choose Hot Red Dragon Archfiend"

"Oh no you won't. I activate the ability of my Stardust Spark Dragon and Hot Red Dragon Archfiend is not destroyed" said Sly.

"Whatever. I activate the effects of my two Lucents Warlords of Dark World and special summon them to the field. I also special summon Bielge Vanguard of Dark World to the field. Now the effects of Snow Unlight of Dark World activates and I add one Dark World card to my hand. I return Bielge to my hand and special summon Grapha from my graveyard to the field but he won't be staying for too long. I tune Grapha to Fabled Cerbuurrel and synchro summon level ten Fabled Leviathan. Now I use my two Lucants to build an overlay network. I Xyz summon Graay Master Swordsman of Dark World "

Graay Master Swordsman of Dark World: Rank-6 ATK-3000 DEF-2500 Attribute-Dark Type-Fiend

Everyone gasped as two monsters flew into a vortex. No one expected to see an Xyz summon here. The academy didn't have a course for it. A man dressed in black armor appeared on the battlefield. It had a circle on his back with two swords in it. The circle had place for another four swords. He also had two swords hanging on his sash. "I detach one overlay unit from Graay and target my Leviathan. It gains one thousand attack points" said Sam as his monster drew one sword from the circle on his back and threw it to the synchro monster. It attacked Hot Red Dragon Archfiend.

"I send Stellarion to the graveyard and negate the destruction of one monster on the battlefield" said Sly.

Dexter: LP-3000

Hand-3

Sam cursed and ended his turn.

Sam: LP-2000

Hand-2

Sly started laughing. "In the very end you two couldn't defeat us. This is the end. You won't get a chance to win now. I summon High Mech Scientist in attack mode"

High Mech Scientist: LV-1 ATK-100 DEF-100 Attribute-Light Type-Spellcaster

"Whenever I summon this monster while I control a Stardust monster I can special summon one level one Unfinished Project token. I tune my Unfinished Project token to my level one High Mech Scientist and synchro summon Evolution Machine"

Evolution Machine: LV-2 ATK-1000 DEF-1700 Attribute-Light Type-Machine

"I tune Stardust Spark Dragon to my Evolution Machine and synchro summon Stardust Warrior. First of all don't try to special summon a monster. My Warrior can negate it and even if you will destroy him I can special summon one level eight synchro warrior type monster from my extra deck and believe me you don't want to know what kind of beasts are hiding there. Now I attack your Spel Del Fin with my monster"

"Sorry Sly but as long as Life Stream Dragon is on the field Spel Del Fin can't be destroyed but if Life Stream lives the field his armor will go down with it"

Leo: LP-1800

Hand-0

The blue haired boy let out a growl and ended his turn. It was now up to Dexter to finish this duel. "I draw. I activate the ability of Hot Red Dragon Archfiend and destroy all other face up position monsters on the field. Stardust Spark Dragon won't be destroyed due to his ability but yours fields will be empty"

"I banish Power Tool C and D from my grave and Life stream Dragon is not destroyed"

"Whenever Graay is destroyed I can discard one card from my hand. I discard Grapha and by using his effect I destroy Hot Red Dragon Archfiend. When Fabled Leviathan is destroyed I can return up to three fabled monsters from my graveyard to my hand"

"Damn you two. Whenever Hot Red Dragon Archfiend I can special summon Priest of Archfiend Dragon from my hand in face up attack position"

Priest of Archfiend Dragon: LV-6 ATK-2500 DEF-0 Attribute-Dark Type-Spellcaster

"At the end of my turn if this card hadn't made an attack this turn I can banish it from the battlefield and special summon Hot Red Dragon Archfiend from my grave"

Leo smirked. His arms got covered in red and black lightning bolts. He raised one of his hands to the air and a surge of energy shot to the skies. "I draw. I banish ten Morphtronic monsters from my graveyard. Souls of the machines gather and call out to your ancient creator, awaken him from his slumber. I fusion summon Primus!" shouted the teal haired boy. An enormous metallic sphere appeared in the sky. It was resembling a planet but the image created by the duel disk was made smaller for a better view. Then it started to change shape and slowly the planet transformed into a robot.

Primus: LV-12 ATK-? DEF-5000 Attribute-Light Type-Machine

"Once per turn I can equip one card on the field to Primus. While he is in attack position it gains attack points equal to the combined attack and defense points of the equipped card, if it's a monster card of course and while the equipped card is a spell or trap card my little toy gets its effects as long as it is in defense mode. Hey would you look at this. Now my card has fifty five hundred attack points. First of all I attack you directly with Spel Del Fin and then I think Primus will be so kind to finish you off and since I believe that Sam can make this little show end even fancier I will end my turn here" said Leo as his robot reduced Sly's life points to zero.

"I draw. I play Fabled Raven and activate his ability once again. I discard Beiige and two Cerburrel to the graveyard and special summon them to the field due to their effects. Now I return Beiige to my hand and special summon Grapha from my graveyard. I tune Grapha Dragon Lord of Dark World to my two Cerburrels and synchro summon Fabled HERO Mercy"

Fabled HERO Mercy: LV-12 ATK-2000 DEF-2000 Attribute-Light Type-Spellcaster

A blonde girl dressed in white futuristic armor appeared on the battlefield. Her hair was tied into a high pony tail. Two metallic parts were coming out of her back that were resembling wings. They were producing yellow energy that was shaped in a form of angelic feathers. She had a staff in her hands.

A sound of mock laughing and multiple boos were heard. "We all thought that something truly spectacular will come out of summoning method used by Jack Atlas but in the end you only have a weak and pathetic monster with only two thousand attack points. You are good for nothing just like your monsters" said Dexter.

"Dumb as always. Mercy's ability activates. I special summon monsters from my graveyard equal to the amount of tuner monsters used for the summon of this card. I special summon Fabled Leviathan and Graay Master Swordsman of Dark world from my grave. First of all my monsters except for Mercy can't be destroyed by battle or card effects and whenever my monsters deal damage to a player I gain the same amount of life points. Now I attack Hot Red Dragon Archfiend with Graay. Your monster is destroyed while mine isn't and now the rest of my monsters attack and I win this duel" said Sam as his opponent's life points were reduced to zero.

The sport ground fell silent. "That was a great duel my friend" said Leo as he extended his right hand to his partner. "Yeah you were good as well. Now let's go take those cards away from them" said the black haired boy as they headed to their opponents but before they reached them a bunch of large men surrounded Dexter and Sly. They looked like bodyguards. "Please keep your distance" said one of the men to the boys. Taking someone cards forcefully was illegal and they could get in trouble for trying to take away the duel dragons from this two jerks. "I guess next time" whispered Sam as he walked away. Leo cursed headed to his family.

He almost fell when two little bodies tried to tackle hug him. "You were awesome there uncle Leo" said Yus. "You were really great Leo. I knew you would become strong but I never imagined you becoming this strong" said Yusei as he, Akiza and Luna walked up to him. "Hey uncle Leo can we buy a cake to celebrate your victory?" asked Yukina with a puppy dog look. "Can I really say no to such look?" asked the boy with a smile. Akiza let out a laugh. "Like we didn't have enough of auntie Luna trying to spoil our kids"

They bought a cake and a lot of sweets and went home to celebrate. After the kids went to sleep Leo started searching the info on Sam. He preferred to know everything he could about a person who could control powers of the duel monster spirits. After about two hours of searching he found out only the fact that there wasn't a lot of info on this guy. The earliest data on him was only two years old and before that it was like he didn't exist. He probably changed his name so Leo needed to search the lists of all teens that had disappeared two years back, who knew that there were so many of them.

Luna walked up to him. She was ready to go to sleep. "Hey leave it for tomorrow. It's already late" said the girl in a soft tone. "Alright I'm going, by the way where do I sleep?"

"With me now let's go we had a tiresome day" said Luna as she tugged her brother. The twins went to bed and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was Leo's first official day at the academy. He was bored to death. He knew everything about those cards, hell he even helped in designing a few of them. Finally the hour of suffering was over and the twins headed off to find Sam. It didn't take long to find him.

The black haired boy was standing near his locker, taking some books. "Hello Sam, or maybe I should say Jason?" asked Leo. Sam's eyes winded for a few seconds. "Okay you are obviously a lot smarter than the rest of the people here. How have you found out?" asked Sam. "Checked your profile, then the list of missing fifteen year olds and then took a wild guess. I just want to know one thing. Why have you ran away?" asked the green haired boy.

"It is really not your business" said Sam as he started to walk away. He bumped into a girl on his way. She dropped her books. The girl had curly blonde hair tied into two pigtails, a great figure and a tanned skin.

A few boys that were standing nearby started franticly gathering the books. The girl glared at Sam. The black haired boy bent down to pick up a book that was lying close to him. No one dared to come close to him after yesterday. He handed the book to the blonde who was giving him an intense glare. She snatched it from him. "Great, now I will catch something from you" said the girl. "Have you ever tried to be nice to people. I heard that it makes life slightly easier" said the black haired boy with a matching glare. The girl let out a snort and walked away with a few boys that were carrying her books.

"Who was that?" asked the confused Leo. "Her name is Patty. We used to be friends but a few month ago she changed, drastically. I don't know what caused her to change so much, out of lively and cheerful girl she became a…"

"Real bitch" said Sam. "What?! No. Well okay maybe a little bit. Don't talk about her like that. She is a sweet girl… somewhere deep down" said Luna. The teens headed to their class. As luck would have it they all had the same lesson. The twins sat down beside Sam.

"So, I am still waiting for the answer to the question that I have asked earlier" said Leo. "Okay I will tell you if you will tell me why you have run away six years back. I did my research as well" said Sam. "Okay then. I ran away because I thought that was an obstacle for my friends and that they will do better if I wasn't there with them"

"Okay the deal is a deal. Since my childhood everyone saw me only as the shadow of my father. The teachers at my former school used me as way to get fame. Everyone made me use the decks I didn't really like, so one day I grabbed my own deck and ran away. I know it's not that good of a reason but at the moment I didn't care. My father's friend, Astor Phoenix, helped me in getting a new identity and home here but he forced me to study here. He said that if I want to become an independent man then I need a good occupation like pro dueling and the easiest way to do it is to finish the academy. If you will tell anyone about this then…"

"Don't threat me. I am quite a dangerous person myself" said Leo. "Hey you two, the lesson had already started and if I will get in trouble because of you two then the only person you will need to be afraid off is me" hissed Luna. The two boys were quick to shut up.

At the middle of the lesson the teacher led everyone to the gym of the academy to have a few practice duels. Leo got bored after the first two duels. Luna, one of the few people who could give him a challenge, refused to duel him saying that this school was not ready for the battle of two signers. He sat down at the closest bench beside Sam who hadn't even tried to find an opponent. While they were observing the duels they noticed something strange. It was that blonde, Patty. She was imitating some sort of aura while she was dueling. The boys felt it before, during their duel against Dexter and Sly.

"Hey do you think…?" started the teal haired boy.

"Yeah she probably has a Duel Dragon as well but I would like to be sure" said Sam as he looked around. No one was looking at them. The shadows started gathering around Sam's hand. He whispered something into his palm and the shadows had disappeared. A thin shadow crawled her way to Patty. Then it returned back to Sam. A few black veins appeared on Sam's face but only for a second. "Yeah she sure has one. It is called Black Rose Moonlight Dragon. Does it ring any bells?"

"Yeah a few. Looks like all people who use those Duel Dragons are copycats of the Signers, how boring. Let's meet after school. We need to take that dragon away from her" said Leo. Soon the bell rang and the boys went to their separate classes. Leo explained everything to his sister on the way. While in the class Leo decided to as his spirits one question that was kind of bugging him. It was trivial. He was wondering how Sam managed to make sure that Patty had a Duel Dragon.

"He conjured a shadow stalker. It's a type of creature that lives in the Netherworld. The only thing I do not understand is how he managed to summon such a creature" explained Xolotl. "Well after all those years that we have spent together I won't be surprised if he turn out be in a deal with the King of the Netherworld or who knows maybe he is King of the Netherworld" joked Life Stream Dragon.

Finally the lessons were over and three teens have gathered at school's stadium. They managed to come up with a plan to find out who distributes the Duel Dragons to the students. Luna will call Patty to go shopping to a mall and there she will try to get as much information about the matter as possible. The teal haired girl was currently holding a phone in her hand. They were waiting for Patty reply. The girl placed the phone into her pocket and after a heavy sigh smiled at the boys. "She has agreed. We will meet in an hour from now. Okay I will remind you that you shouldn't follow me. She is a smart girl and she will definitely notice you two sooner or later, you got that?"

"Yes mam" said the boys in usion. The hour flew past quickly. The girls met each other in front of a large mall and entered it. They had a lot of fun together. After buying a nice pair of shoes they decided to go into a café to have a snack. There Luna made her move. "So have you added any new cards to your deck recently?"

"Oh yes I did and a quite powerful one at that. I can't be defeated now. Say Luna do you want a piece of this power for yourself" said Patty with a smirk. Luna allowed herself to smirk as well. "Sure I'd lowed to"

"Then follow me" said the blonde as she stood up and headed to the exit. Unknown to them two males were spying on them. They were standing near the exit hidden by a wall. Once they saw that the blonde was walking in their direction they figured that they needed to take their leave… but they soon found out that it will prove to be difficult. A large crowd had gathered around them. Their eyes were lifted upwards. They all were watching Jack's duel broadcasted on the TV. The boys cursed. The girls were getting closer and it would be too hard to get through this crowd. Suddenly Leo felt like he was sinking into the floor. When he looked down he saw that he was indeed sinking into the shadows. He grabbed Sam's leg and they both got dragged down into the shadows.

The boys were currently floating in complete darkness. They could see people standing above them as through there was a glass ceiling. They saw their girls and followed them through the shadows. Soon enough they were standing in front of the main entrance of their school. The girls entered it but Leo and Sam couldn't. It was like a barrier of some sort was preventing them from entering. They left the shadows but still couldn't enter school grounds. "Damn and I thought that invisible walls were the clichés of the games from 1998" said Sam. He walked closer to the barrier. "I think I can break it but it won't go unnoticed" said the black haired boy. "That's too bad. Well my sis can take care of herself but if it will become too bad, well, then we will need to break in, so be ready to break this barrier" said Leo.

Meanwhile the girls were heading to the teacher's room. The school was empty and it kind of was making it a scary place to be at. They entered teacher's room and saw only one person there. It was professor Heitmann. He was sitting behind a desk filling some papers. He looked at the girls and stood up. "Luna. What brings you here?" asked the man as he walked closer to the girls. "Well you see professor, my friend Luna wants to become stronger and I think we can help her at this" said Patty. The man walked up to his desk and opened a small box. Luna felt strange as he did that. It felt like some dark power filled the room and was making it hard to breathe. The man took something out from the box and walked back to the girls.

"You know, Luna, I am not sure how I should feel about you after what your brother have done, but I am a good man and you shouldn't pay for the deeds of your brother. Now accept this power from me and become one of us, become a Duel Priestess" said professor as he handed Luna a card. Once the girl looked at it her eyes became wide for a second. The card resembled her Ancient Fairy Dragon although it had different name, and ability. The card was called Ancient Pixie Dragon and it was spreading some dark energy through her body. Slowly it was trying to take control of her, to change her being and it was hard to resist. Then Luna felt a presence behind her.

"Miss Luna I hope you are not thinking that something like this can overpower you. You grew up beside the person who had my power and I can most definitely state that I am one of the darkest beings in the creation. Something like this shouldn't even make you flinch" said the familiar voice of Xolotl. He placed his clawed hands on girl's shoulders and Luna felt a surge of energy coming through her. It was pleasant feeling. The darkness that was trying to overtake her retreated. "Now girls go and try out your strength" said the man as he returned to his previous task.

The girls walked out of the school and headed to the grounds where Leo's duels was held. Unknown to them the girls were followed by Leo and Sam. Once they reached their destination they took out their decks and duels disks and begun their duel. Luna gave Patty the first turn.

"I draw. I play Beast of Roses in attack mode"

Beast of Roses: LV-4 ATK-900 DEF-900 Attribute-Earth Type-Plant.

"Whenever I summon this card I can discard two cards and special summon a level three Living Plant creature token to my field. I tune my Level three Living Plant to my level four Beast of Roses and synchro summon Black Rose Moonlight Dragon. Now it's over to you Luna"

Patty: LP-4000

Hnad-3

"I draw. I play a field spell card Ancient Lands of The North. Now I can place multiple field spell cards under it and use their effects. I play a field spell The Ancient Skies. Since there are two field spells on the battlefield I can add one wind attribute card from my deck to my hand. Now I play a field spell Flame Wastes. I add one fire attribute monster to my hand. While I have three or more field spells under my control I can special summon one fire attribute monster from my hand as long as it is level four or bellow. I special summon Flame Lion in attack mode. We have dueled before so you know that Ancient Skies have similar effect. I special summon Storm Hawk"

Flame Lion: LV-4 ATK-1900 DEF-500 Attribute-Fire Type-Beast

Storm Hawk: LV-3 ATK-1400 DEF-1000 Attribute-Wind Type-Winged Beast

"First of all my Flame Lion deals you six hundred points of damage to you since I control a field spell. Now I tune my Lion to my Storm Hawk and synchro summon Ancient Fairy Dragon"

"Oh that's what you think. Whenever my opponent special summons a level five or higher monster I can return one monster to its owners hand. Say bye, bye to Ancient Fairy Dragon" said the blonde with a smirk.

Patty: LP-3400

"I play a field spell Full Moon on Inistrad and add one dark attribute monster from my deck to my hand. It's too bad that the effect of Ancient Lands doesn't allows me to special summon more than two monsters from my hand per turn. I play a field spell Apolonia Castle and add one light attribute monster from my deck to my hand. I set one monster face down and end my turn"

Luna: LP-4000

Hand-2

"Your deck is amazing as always but that is expected from you. I was so jealous of you. You have the most unique dueling style in the world. No one can use multiple field spell cards unlike you, but I know what is the main power of your deck. I draw. I play Lonefire Blossom and tribute it to special summon Chirubimé, Princess of Autumn Leaves. Now I play Miracle Fertilizer and special summon Lonefire Blossom from my graveyard. I tribute it once again and special summon another Chirubimé, Princess of Autumn Leaves. Now you can't target any other plant type monsters except for her but since there are two of them…"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I can't attack you now. My brother uses similar strategy so you don't need to explain me this" said Luna with bored expression. This seemed to annoy Patty. "Do not interrupt me. I attack your face down with my dragon. Should've guessed it was Regulus. Now I attack you with my Chirubimés. I end my turn. Hey, Luna, let's make the stakes a little bit higher. If I win, I will take your dragon and if you do, you will take mine" said the blonde.

Luna needed to make a decision. She was in a pinch but it was an opportunity to return her friend to normal. She needed a miracle to get out of this.

Meanwhile the boys were watching the duel from the top of a wall. They were lucky that the barrier that far. Xolotl and Life stream were watching it as well. The orange dragon was in deep thought. He looked at the skies and started flying up. "Where are you going my friend?" asked the black dragon. "I know someone who can help Luna. I will be back in a few minutes" said Life Stream as he disappeared into the skies.

"Sam, break the barrier. Luna needs my help" said the teal haired boy. "There is no point. You see the duel disk that Patty uses. It is a standard disk of our academy and it does not support battle royal mode. Don't worry your sis is tough. She will get through this" reassured Sam. "I am her brother. It's my job to be worried" said Leo as he sat back down onto the wall with a frown.

"Okay. I agree. Now I draw" said Luna and as soon as she looked at the card she drew her eyes got wide. She didn't have this card. She was sure the card didn't exist a few seconds back. She looked around as saw her brother sitting on a wall along with Sam. She gave him a questioning look. Leo understood that something was with the card she drew and his sister probably thought that he had something to do with it. He just shrugged and looked up at his spirits. Xolotl pointed at Life Stream Dragon. "What? It's not my fault that I am the only one who remembers that we have friends with peculiar abilities" said the orange dragon.

Meanwhile a spirit of the card the Luna was holding appeared beside her. It was a girl dressed in a blue fur dress that had a Nordic design. She had blonde hair that was tied into a high pony tail. The girl was holding a bow. She whispered a few words to Luna and then disappeared with a wink. "I play a spell card Terraforming and add one field spell card from my deck to my hand. I activate a field spell Ruins of Atlantis and since I already have more than two field spell cards on my field I can add one water attribute monster from my deck to my hand. I also add one fire, light, dark and wind attribute monster cards to my hand. Now I set Idunn of The Twin Goddesses and Idunna of The twin Goddesses on a pendulum scale"

Idunn of The Twin Goddesses: LV-1 Pendulum Scale (PS)-8 ATK-400 DEF-500 Attribute-Water Type-Spellcaster

Idunna of The Twin Goddesses: LV-7 PS-1 ATK-2000 DEF-2300 Attribute-Water Type-Spellcaster

"Whenever both of this cuties are on the field I must destroy every spell card except for the cards in the pendulum zones. My field spells are destroyed and you know what comes next! When Ancient Skies card is destroyed while I controlled four or more field spell cards I can special summon Echidna, Queen of Flames"

Echidna, Queen of Flames: LV-9 ATK-2400 DEF-1000 Attribute-Fire Type-Spellcaster Synchro Monster.

A half serpent girl appeared on the battlefield. She had platinum blonde hair and was lightly dressed. She had a red crown on her head and a few jeweled bracelets on her arms. A large red snake like tail was beginning after her belly. The girl was holding two large red swords in her hands. She blew an air kiss in Patty's direction and the battlefield got engulfed in flames.

"My Echidna has a handy ability. Whenever it is special summoned I can destroy all plant type monsters on the battlefield. Now your Chirubimés are gone"

"Since Chirubimés were destroyed I can special summon one plant type monster from my deck. I special summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias and Mariña, Princess of Sunflowers" said Patty with a smirk. Her defense was set.

"Since Ancient Skies were sent to the grave while I had four other field spell cards under my control I can special summon another card. Come, god of storms, violence and disorder Set, Ruler of Deserts"

Set, Ruler of Deserts: LV-11 ATK-2800 DEF-2300 Attribute-Wind Type-Beast-Warrior Fusion Monster

"I activate the ability of my Black Rose Moonlight Dragon and Return Set to your extra deck" said Patty but instead of disappearing it got shot by Idunn and went to the grave. The monster was resembling a big werecoyote with several ear rings in his ears. He had two golden bracelets on his wrists and was holding two golden sickles. The lower part of his body was protected by golden armor. "Idunn has an ability that allows her to send to the grave any card that would be sent to player's hand from the battlefield. Now due to the effect of Full Moon on Inistrad I special summon Kali, Cruel Goddess of Creation"

Kali, Cruel Goddess of Creation: LV-10 ATK-2400 DEF-1900 Attribute-Dark Type-Spellcaster Synchro Monster

A six armed girl appeared on the battlefield. She had light purple hair and had numerous bracelets on her arms. She was holding six swords.

"Now it's time to show you the newest edition to my team. Descend from the heavens Valkyrie Rose, The High Arbiter"

Valkyrie Rose, The High Arbiter: Rank-8 ATK-3000 DEF-2000 Attribute-Light Type-Fairy XYZ Monster

"When Valkyrie Rose is special summoned I can target any amount of field spell cards in my grave and attach them to her as overlay units. Once per turn while Idunna is in pendulum zone I can return one monster to its owner's hand. Say bye, bye to Mariña"

"I activate the ability of Tytannial. Whenever an effect that targets a card on the field is activated I can tribute one face up plant type monster to negate the effect and destroy the card. I tribute Mariña " said the blonde as Idunna got sent to the extra deck.

"Now I activate Kali's effect. Once per turn I can destroy one card on the battlefield and then return one card from my grave to the battlefield. I choose Tytannial and return Set from my grave. I detach one overlay unit from Valkyrie Rose and this effect can't be negated. Come to my aid one again Set. I detach three overlay units from Valkyrie Rose. Now my monsters can make up to two attacks during this battle phase and you skip your next battle phase. Attack Set? During the battle phase only Set gains attack points equal to the half total amount of attack points of monsters under my opponents control. Good bye Black Rose Moonlight Dragon"

Patty: LP 3600→1800

"Whenever one of my monsters deals direct damage to my opponent Echidna inflicts damage equal to the total amount of levels of monsters under my control x300. If you count it you will get 3000 points of damage"

Patty: LP 1800→0

"Wow, talk about an overkill" said Leo. Patty was looking at her opponent in shock. Then her eyes turned black and it looked like her face got a few cracks on it. Black Rose Moonlight Dragon materialized above the blonde. It charged at the teal haired girl.

Sam shot up and prepared to punch the invisible wall. A red magical circle appeared behind his elbow. With one swing of his fist he released a powerful wave at the barrier. It bounced off. The black haired teen cursed and unleashed a whole barrage of punches at the barrier.

Meanwhile the dragon grabbed Luna with her vines and was holding her above the ground. However Luna didn't seamed scared at all. She looked at the dragon, then at the girl on the ground and as soon as a smirk appeared on her face the vines got blasted away by a wave of force. Luna landed on her feet with two swords in hands. The dragon attacked her once again but this time it was more vicious. Luna was easily slicing the vines of the dragon. The dragoness lifted her head up and was ready to wipe out the foe. With a roar it released a surge of black rose petals at the green haired girl.

Luna put her finger to her chin in a cute way. "How did it sound in that cartoon? Oh yeah I remember now. Bankai!" said the girl as she got engulfed by the petals. The blonde smirked but only for a moment. Luna was standing there completely unharmed. She dusted off her shirt and winked at Patty. Her eyes got incredibly wide when she took in the appearance of the teal haired girl. She was the same for the most part except for the fact that now she had six arms and a sword in each. Bracelets and tattoos were decorating her arms. Luna charged at her friend. The dragoness stood blocked the way but not for long as Luna released several waves of energy with a few swings of her swords.

Patty toppled backwards. Luna was standing in front of her with crossed arms. The dragon rose up again to try to attack Luna from behind but that attempt failed. Several black snakes grabbed the dragon and restrained her movements. Then they started slowly dragging her down into the shadows. Finally it was gone.

Patty's face returned to normal and she collapsed to the ground. Fortunately Sam managed to catch her before her body reached the ground. Leo stood beside his sister. "Wow sis that was amazing! I guessed I was worrying for no reason indeed" said the teal haired boy. Luna giggled and put her arms around his neck. "Leo that doesn't worries about me is not my Leo" said the girl as she tapped his nose with her free arm.  
"Hey, you two. We still need to get that guy who is spreading this Duel Dragons. I am too tired from breaking that barrier so you will need to go on your own. I will stay here with Patty. Oh and we better get this out of her deck" said Sam as he took Black Rose Moonlight Dragon from blonde's duel disk and threw it to Luna. The girl caught it with ease and placed it into one of her deck holders. The twins nodded at him and ran into the school.

"We are looking for professor Heitman" said Luna as they were running through the corridors. "What? That jerk? Come on that it is so boring" whined the teal haired boy. Finally they found their target. He was walking down a corridor that was leading to the back exit. Once he heard the footsteps he turned around and saw the twins. He got surprised for a second but then his expression turned smug.

"It is probably destiny that we met. First you humiliate my two top students and then you fall asleep on my lessons…"

"I also just defeated Patty and took away her dragon" noted Luna. Professor's face became red from anger. "That's it! The destiny gives me a chance to take revenge an…"

"Nah. Destiny has nothing to do with it. We just followed the girls here in order to get to you" said Leo as black flames blocked all ways to retreat. Then the mark on his left hand started glowing and a black duel disk appeared in front of his arm. The golden bracelet started glowing as well and formed slots for the main deck, extra deck and the graveyard. The professor took out a duel disk and the two were ready to duel.

"I will show you true power. I draw. I summon Ancient Gear Statue and tribute it in order to special summon Ancient Gear Golem from my hand. Now I end my turn. Good luck dealing with that"

Rudolph Heitman: LP-4000

Hand-4

"I summon Morphtronic Scopen and special summon Morphtronic Steplen via its effect. I tune my two monsters and synchro summon Power Tool Dragon in defense position. I equip him with Mage Power and end my turn"

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-3

"I draw. I summon Ancient Gear Synchron"

Ancient Gear Synchron: LV-2 ATK-1000 DEF-100 Attribute-Earth Type-Machine

"I tune my level eight Golem to my level two synchron and synchro summon Ascension Sky Dragon. Whenever I synchro summon this card it gain attack points equal to the amount of cards in my hand x800. I have four, so my monster now has thirty two hundred attack points. I attack your Power Tool Dragon"

"I tribute Mage power and my monster is not destroyed" said Leo.

"I play a spell card Ancient Gear Memorial. It negates the effects of every card in the graveyard. I end my turn with two face downs"

Rudolph Heitman: LP-4000

Hand-1

"I dra…" Leo was interrupted by Luna's ringtone. She quickly took out her phone and put it to her ear. "What?! Are you kidding me. They better know a few grave diggers because when I will get my hands on them… We will be there in a few" said the teal haired girl as she put her phone into a pocket. He face was dark. "Leo, someone holds Yus, Yukina and their class hostage in their kinder garden" said the girl.

"Looks like we can't waste any time here" said the teal haired boy. The heart mark on his arm started glowing and for a moment the completed mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared in Leo's eyes. "I draw. I activate a spell Double Summon. I summon Morphtronic Clocken and Majestic Dragon. I tune my level seven Power Tool Dragon and level two Clocken to my level one Majestic Dragon and synchro summon Majestic Tool Dragon"

Majestic Tool Dragon: LV-10 ATK-3000 DEF-2500 Attribute-Light Type-Dragon

"Whenever it is synchro summoned I can banish any amount of equip spell cards from my deck and apply their effects to Majestic Tool Dragon. I banish all three of my Power Tool C&D cards along with Gravity Axe Garl, two United We Stand and Power Pickaxe. Now the attack of my dragon is at eighty one hundred attack points. I attack you Ascension Sky Dragon but before that I banish Ancient Gear Golem from your grave and my monster gets five hundred attack points"

"I activate a trap card Mirror Force and…"

"No time for talks. Majestic Tool Dragon can't be destroyed by card effects. Since it possesses the effects of Power Tool C&D the effects of your monster are negated. That means that his attack returns to zero"

Rudolph Heitman: LP-4000→0

He fell to his knees. The events that happened to Patty started repeating themselves but before the dragon could make a move it got engulfed by the black flames and disappeared. Leo ran up to professor and punched him in the face thus knocking him out cold. He quickly took the card of Ascension Sky Dragon out of professor's deck and then ran out from the school together with Luna. They were met by Sam and Patty at the entrance.

"Sorry guys we don't have much time to explain but some bastards have Yus and Yukina as hostages in their kinder garden. We are heading there" said Luna. Two black draconic wings grew on Leo's back. He turned to his twin with extended hand but saw that she now had a pair of white angelic wings on her back. "I can use the powers of my duel monster spirits" said the girl. They took off.

"Wow. You don't see that every day" muttered Sam. Patty took out her phone and made one call. "Who were you calling?" asked the boy. "My driver. I know where they headed off to" said the blonde as they headed off to the road. Soon a black car rode up to the teens. They quickly got in and they sped off down the road.

 **I know it is kind of late but Happy New Year everyone. Sorry for a long delay. I think I made Luna's deck a little bit OP… that's a joke her deck is the most imbalanced thing in the universe hehe. She deserves it. She fought even less then Leo in the show. I hope you liked it and Happy New Year everyone once again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay just in case. The whole thing with bankai in the last chapter was just a joke. This is not a cross over with Bleach in any way.**

The sun was almost down. The twins arrived to Yusen's and Yukina's children garden. Yusei, Akiza and Trudge were standing near the entrance. The twins landed on the ground near the adults.

"What happened?" asked the teal haired girl. "Two people took every person in the building hostage. We don't know if they have any weapons. We can't even get in. Some sort of power is blocking our way" explained Trudge. Leo walked up to the building. It was protected with the same barrier as the school. Four black snakes rose from the ground and attacked the barrier but to no avail. Then Leo raised his left hand. The bracelet started glowing and his left arm got covered by golden armor. He punched the barrier. The ground shook and several windows got shattered but the barrier stayed at one piece.

"Leo, out of the way" said Luna as she took aim at the barrier. She was holding a large blue bow. It belonged to Idunna. She shot a glowing arrow at the barrier. It hit the force field with a blast of golden light. Once the light died down the girl let out a frustrated groan. "Now I wish Sam was here" said the girl. "He is probably too tired to break another shield like this" said the boy.

"So what do we do now?" asked Akiza. Just as she said that something flew out of a window. The woman picked it up. It was a recorder. She pushed the play button. "Yusei and Akiza Fudo. We will release the hostages if you will hand us Black Rose Dragon, Stardust Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon and Shooting Quasar Dragon. Record your answer and throw the recorder into the window" said a male voice from the device. Akiza looked at her husband. "That is really a no brainer. Of course we will give them the cards for our kids" said Yusei. Akiza nodded and recorded their answer. She threw it into the window and they started waiting.

Meanwhile the kids were sitting in their class along with their teachers. They were guarded by a large man. He was wearing sleeveless shirt along with military pants. He had short black hair. There was also another man that had just left them a few minutes ago. He was wearing the same attire and haircut but his hair was brown. The man walked up to the Fudos. Yusen shielded his sister with his body. The man let out a laugh. "Do you really think you can do anything against me brat!"

"I will protect my sis"

"Let me introduce you to the cruel world kid. You are worthless. You are just a tool for us to get the cards of your parents, nothing more. You better keep quiet if you want to get out of here without bruises" said the man with cruel smirk.

"Once our daddy and uncle will get here, they will pummel you into the concrete" said Yukina from behind her brother's shoulder. "How dare you!" shouted the man as he was about to punch the kids, but someone stopped his fist. It was his friend. He had just returned. "We shouldn't hurt them or their threat may actually come to life" said the man with brown hair. "Oh come on! Once we will get the money we will be resting somewhere on a tropical beach. They will never find us"

"That's what you think. Fudos have quite a few connections around the globe and even those twins have a few. I heard that, that Leo kid is a good friend of Maximilian Pegasus. We don't want to get onto their bad side too much" said the man with brown hair.

"Hey! Duel us. If we will win, you two will let us all go" said Yukina. Both men started laughing. "Fine, but if we will win you two will give us every rare card you possess" said the brown haired man. His companion seamed shocked for a moment. "Why are you agreeing to this offer. This two are completely in our hands!"

"Are you telling me that you will lose to two kids?"

"What? Of course I won't"

"Then we have nothing to worry about. Our master will need some time to remove the barrier" said the man with brown hair. He motioned for the kids to follow them to the play room. They will have their duel there. While they were walking the kids started whispering to each other. "We should learn their names. I will help mommy and daddy of those two dummies will get away" said Yukina. Her brother nodded. "I am sorry misters but if we are going to duel maybe we should know each other's names. I am Yusen and this is Yukina"

"My name is Dan and that is Butch" said the brown haired man as he pointed at his companion. They reached the play room. They all took out their duel disks and began the duel. Butch took the first turn. "I draw. I discard Infernity Archfiend and special summon Dark Grepher in attack mode. I activate his effect and discard Infernity Avenger from my hand and send Infernity General from my deck to the grave. I set one monster card face down and set two cards face down and end my turn"

Butch: LP-4000

Hand-0

"He is using the same deck as uncle Kalin does" muttered the boy. "I draw. I summon Fili the Twin. Whenever I summon this card I can special summon Kili the Twin from my hand"

Fili the Twin: LV-4 ATK-1800 DEF-1500 Attribute-Earth Type-Warrior

Kili the Twin: LV-4 ATK-1800 DEF-1500 Attribute-Earth Type-Warrior

"Now I attack your face down monster with Fili. During the damage calculation it gets three hundred attack points" said the boy. The blonde dwarf charged at the face down monster. The card flipped up and revealed a flaming skull surrounded by metal that was resembling a shield. Kili's blade bounced off of the monster. "While I have no cards in my hand Infernity Guardian cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects" said Butch.

"Once per turn Kili can inflict four hundred points of damage to my opponent. I attack Dark Grepher with Kili"

Butch: LP-3500

"Whenever a monster I control is destroyed I can special summon Infernity Avenger from the grave and his level becomes the same level as the destroyed monster. I play a trap card Urgent Tuning. I tune my level four Infernity Guardian to my level four Infernity Avenger and synchro summon Beelze of Diabolic Dragons"

"I end my turn" said the boy as he watched the dragon in front of him with a terrified look.

Yusen: LP-4000

Hand-4

"I draw. I summon Elemental Hero Blazeman and add one Polymerization spell card to my hand. I activate Polymerization and send Plaguespreader Zombie and Shiranui Spectralsword to the grave and fusion summon Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon. I attack you little miss with Blazeman and then with my dragon"

"Oh no you won't be doing that. I discard Thorin Oakenshield and the attack of your dragon is negated" said Yusen.

"Looks like the little boy knows how to protect his princess. I set two cards face down and end my turn" said Dan with a smirk.

Dan: LP-4000

Hand-1

Yukina: LP-2800

Hand-5

Yusen: LP-4000

Hand-3

"I draw. I summon Noble Knight Brothers. I special summon two other noble knights from my hand due to this card's effect. I special summon Noble Knight Borz and Noble Knight Peredur. I equip Noble Knight Brothers with Noble Arms-Gallatin and raise their attack by a thousand but they will be losing two hundred attack points during each of my standby phases. I equip Borz with Noble Arms-Caliburn and Peredur with Noble Arms of Destiny. Caliburn increases the attack of the equipped monster by five hundred and once per turn I can gain five hundred life points. I activate Borz's ability and select three Noble Arms cards from my deck and you choose which one I should add to my hand"

"I choose Excaliburn"

"Okie dokie. I use Peredur's effect and add one Noble Arms card from my grave to my hand. I equip Peredur with Excaliburn and Borz with Arfeuuu thingy. Now I activate the effect of that unpronounceable sword and destroy one of your face downs. Now Borz loses five hundred attack points I attack Blazeman with Noble Knight Brothers. I end my turn"

Yukina: LP-3300

Hand-0

Dan: LP-3000

"Now it is my turn. I summon Infernity Randomizer. I activate his ability and draw a card. Oh look at that, I drew Infernity Mirage. Now I deal two hundred points of damage to you. I attack Fili with my dragon. I end my turn"

Butch: LP-3500

Hand-0

Yusen: LP-2600

Hand-2

"I draw. I summon Balin of The Erebor. While I control a monster with Erebor in its name I can special summon Ore Dragon-Ferum"

Ore Dragon-Ferum: LV-4 ATK-1500 DEF-1800 Attribute-Earth Type-Dragon

"I tribute Ferum and return Balin to my hand and special summon Metal Dragon-Ferum from my deck"

Metal Dragon-Ferum: LV-6 ATK-2200 DEF-2800 Attribute-Earth Type-Dragon

"I use Kili's effect and deal four hundred points of damage to you"

Butch: LP-3100

"Hahaha. Thank you kid. Whenever I take damage from an attack or a card effect Beelze gains the same amount of attack points" said Butch with a large smirk. Yusen on the other hand was terrified. "I… I end my turn".

Yusen: LP-2600

Hand-1

"I draw. I summon Shiranui Samurai and activate his ability. I banish Shiranui Spectralsword from the grave and my Samurai gains six hundred attack points. I attack Noble Knight Brothers with Dragonecro. Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle with this card. Now the attack of your monster becomes zero and I special summon a token with the same level as your monster and the same amount of attack points. I attack Noble Knight Brothers with the token"

"Once per turn if Noble Arms-Gallatin would leave the battlefield I can attach it to one of my Noble knights. I attach it to Noble Knight Borz. He gains one thousand attack points"

"I am sorry little miss but it looks like you lose. Your little knight does not have enough life points to protect you. Shiranui Samurai attacks Peredur. This is the end"

Yukina: LP-300

The samurai charged at the knight, ready to finish this game. Yukina let out a loud shriek.

Meanwhile Yusei, Akiza and the twins were waiting outside. About ten minutes passed since they threw the recorder back. Patty and Sam had joined them a few minutes ago. The black haired boy was too tired to break the barrier but he did make a few tries. Finally Leo felt the barrier disappearing but something was odd about it. It looked like it was just getting smaller. Like a snake tightening its coil. They all rushed into the building. The police took care of the hostages while others went to find Yusen and Yukina. Only when they reached the play room the teal haired boy understood why the barrier hasn't just popped open.

They saw the kids battling two adults and Yukina was in a horrible situation. Yusei, Sam and Leo rushed in but were stopped by and invisible wall. The males were furious now. Akiza was watching the whole thing with mixed look of worry and fear. The teal haired boy closed his eyes. This was bad, really bad. Nor Xolotl, nor him could help Yukina at the moment but someone could. 'Please help them. I rarely ask you for anything. I beg you. They shouldn't have been involved in this whole thing' begged the boy in his mind. His mark started glowing and just as Shiranui Samurai was about to strike Peredur down a stream of bright red energy enveloped the kids.

"When was the last time I have ignored a cry for help?" asked a deep voice from the red vortex. It slowly took shape. Everyone except Leo gasped. The Crimson Dragon was hovering behind Yukina's and Yusen's backs. Then everyone looked at the girl. She was still in the game with her three hundred life points. Her knights were gone but another monster was protecting Yukina. It was a girl dressed in a beautiful white dress. She had short white hair and a pair of white draconic wings. She was wearing black gloves on her hands. She stopped Samurai's sword with one finger and after she smiled the monster got destroyed. Red lines appeared on Yukina's face.

"Whenever I have five hundred or less life points I can banish two dark attribute and one light attribute monsters from my field or graveyard and special summon Chaos Mistress of Dragons-Yukina from my extra deck"

Chaos Mistress of Dragons-Yukina: LV-8 ATK-1000 DEF-2000 Attribute-Light Type-Spellcaster Synchro

"Not bad. I special summon Plaguespreader Zombie from my graveyard by returning one card in my hand to the top of my deck. I tune my level eight Nethersoul Dragon to my level two Zombie and synchro summon Drgocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon. I play a trap card Call of The Haunted and special summon Dragonecro from my grave. I end my turn. Deal with this little girl" said Dan with a smirk.

"I draw. Chaos Mistress of Dragons can't be destroyed by battle and I take no battle damage from involving this card. She destroys every monster that battled her except for light and dark attribute monsters. Once per turn I can reveal the top card of my library. If it a level eight or below monster card I can special summon it while ignoring its summoning conditions. If it is a spell or a trap card I can apply its effects and then add as many copies of the revealed spell card as possible to my hand. The card that I have revealed is Black Luster Soldier-Super Soldier. I special summon him to the field. Now I send thirteen Noble Knight cards from my deck to the banished zone as well as a rank four and a rank five Artorigus monster cards to the grave in order to special summon King of Chaos-Pendragon"

King of Chaos-Pendragon: LV-10 ATK-3500 DEF-3000 Attribute-Dark Type-Dragon Effect monster

A large black scaled dragon appeared on the battlefield. It opened its maw and some kind of spirits flew into it. "Whenever this creature enters the battlefield I can return as many banished cards to the graveyard as possible and this card gains five hundred attack points for each one. I return Plaguespreader Zombie, Shiranui Spectralsword, Noble Knight Brothers, Noble Knight Peredur and Noble Knight Borz to the graveyard and Pendragon gains twenty five hundred attack points. I attack Dragocyotos with Pendragon"

Dan: LP-1000

"Super Soldier attacks you directly"

"I play a trap card Sakuretsu Armor and Super Soldier is destroyed"

"I special summon Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight. I attack you directly with Yukina"

Dan: LP-1000→0

Dan's eyes became black and he became possessed by his dragon's miasma but before he could make a move he got smacked on the head by Crimson Dragon's tail. Butch smirked. "I always thought he was a weakling. I draw. I play a spell card Monster Reborn and special summon Infernity Avenger. I tune my level one Infernity Randomizer and Beelze of Diabolic Dragons to my level one Avenger and synchro summon Beelzeus of Diabolic Dragons. Once per turn I can make the attack of one monster on my opponent's field zero and I gain life points equal to that monster's attack but all the damage you take from the battle involving that card is halved. I choose Metal Dragon-Ferum. I gain twenty two hundred life points and now I stand at fifty three hundred life points. I attack Ferum with Beelzeus"

Yusen: LP-600

"Just to rub some salt into the wound. Beelzeus can't be destroyed by battle or card effects. Good luck dealing with this, brat. I end my turn"

Butch: LP-5300

Hand-0

Red marks appeared on Yusen's body. "I draw. I play a field spell card Erebor, The Lonely Mountain. Once per turn I can tribute two earth attribute monsters and add an Arkenstone spell card from my deck to my hand. I tribute Balin from my hand and Kili from the field. I play a spell card Arkenstone. Now I can special summon one dragon type monster card from my extra deck while ignoring its summoning conditions. I special summon Noble Metal Dragon-Aurum"

Noble Metal Dragon-Aurum: Rank-10 ATK-4000 DEF-2000 Attribute-Earth Type-Dragon Xyz

"While I control Erebor and if I played Arkenstone during this turn I can special summon the one who led thirteen dwarves in order to regain their homeland. I special summon Thorin Oakenshield from my graveyard"

Thorin Oakenshield: LV-7 ATK-2500 DEF-2000 Attribute-Earth Type-Warrior

"Once per turn while I control Erebor and a Noble Metal Dragon Thorin can special summon up to two earth attribute warrior type monsters from my deck. I special summon Dwalin of The Erebor and Bofur of The Blue Mountains"

Dwalin of The Erebor: LV-5 ATK-2300 DEF-2300 Attribute-Earth Type-Warrior

Bofur of The Blue Mountains: LV-4 ATK-1000 DEF-2100 Attribute-Earth Type-Warrior Tuner

"Once per turn Bofur can increase the attack of one monster on the battlefield by three hundred. I choose Aurum. I tune my level five Dwalin to my level four Bofur and synchro summon Noble Metal Dragon-Argentum"

Noble Metal Dragon-Argentum: LV-9 ATK-3000 DEF-3000 Attribute-Earth Type-Dragon Synchro

"I attack Beelzeus with Aurum. After Aurum attacks I can lower the attack of one monster on the battlefield by half the amount of Aurum's attack points. While Argentum is on the field any change of a value is doubled. Now Beelzeus's attack is at zero. I attack Beelzeus with Argentum and then with Thorin"

Butch: LP-5000→0

The barrier that was blocking the way had disappeared. Leo was quick to bind Butch with his magic while Yusei was quick to knock him out while Crimson Dragon was slowly dissolving but before he disappeared completely Leo noticed something about him. He almost looked worried or frustrated by something.

The kids ran up to their parents with huge smiles on their faces. "Momie, dadie we defeated the baddies!" said Yukina. "We were so cool!" shouted Yusen who was bouncing all around the place. Akiza let out a giggle and hugged her children. "You two were great there" said the red haired woman. "I thought that I will start feeling old at least at the age of forty but not when I am twenty four" joked Yusei as he bent down and ruffled his son's hair.

"What now?" asked Patty. "Now we go home and take some rest" said the green haired boy. The blonde dropped Sam off near his house while the twins and Fudos headed home. The kids soon went to sleep while the adults stayed at the kitchen. They needed to sum up the information that they got. Leo placed the duel dragons that they had: Beelze, Beelzeus, Dragonecro, Dracocyotos, Pixie, Moonlight and Ascension Sky dragons onto the table.

"Okay what do we know. This duel dragons represent signer dragons but not all of them do. We know who has the counterparts of Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend. These cards have an ability to control and change their owner and can materialize their bodies. What does this info gives us?" asked Yusei.

"Actually not that much. Also Professor Heitman had this box where he kept the cards. It was like, dripping for the lack of better word, with dark energy of some sort" said Luna.

"Well judging by the barrier that we faced earlier someone powerful is standing behind all of this. Tomorrow we will need to get that box. It might help us in figuring out who we are fighting" said the teal haired boy. " I will check on Dexter's and Sly's connections tomorrow. You will be surprised how many informants you can find at the hospital but now I think this family council should come to an end. We all need to get up early tomorrow" said Akiza as she went to her room along with Yusei. The twins changed their clothes and went to sleep as well.

 **Okay the equip crad Yukina had used was Noble Arms-Arfeudutyr. I guess some of you must've figured out that English is not my native language and I don't know how and I refuse to pronounce that card's name. I hope you enjoyed this one. Good luck and have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

During their time at school Leo and Luna were constantly passing by teacher's room in hopes that it would be empty. They were forced to wait until their third break in order to get their chance to sneak into it. They waited until the break was over and the hall was empty. Leo took something out of his pocket. It looked like a pocket knife but instead of blades there were lock picks. In the matter of seconds the door to teacher's room was opened and the twins snuck in. It was a good thing that the door could be locked up from the inside. Once they locked the door the twins started looking for Heitmann's box.

"Do I want to ask where have you learned how to pick a lock?" asked Luna as she was going through one of the tables. "Everyone can learn that. There are tons of video guides on this on the You Tube" explained Leo as he was checking a book shelf. They had to be quick about this. A teacher could walk into the room any second. A wild idea crossed Luna's mind. She started lifting up every chair and turning it upside down. One of the chairs had a small barely visible square in the middle of it. She scratched it with her nails and managed to open the small lid. Luna was sure lucky today. There, in the small pocket located under the chair, was the wooded box from which the professor took Ancient Pixie Dragon yesterday.

The box was made out of wood, banded with silver, decorated by some sort of runes and had an ornament that was resembling a Chinese dragon. She felt something inside but not like you feel the wind when it strokes your skin. He felt it through her duel spirits. They were scarred of the thing that was inside. Leo took the box and examined it. A frown made its way onto his face. "What is it, bro?" asked the girl. "I know these runes. They belong to a being called Ultimate God. Xolotl thinks he has a complex of some sort since he chose a name like that but jokes aside we are in a load of… junk. His real name is Ultimitl Bishbalkin. Why the f it should be him?! Who was stupid enough to start his awakening?! At least now it explains how these Duel Dragons had appeared. The legend that the awakening of this deity will destroy the balance and the Yin will overpower yang"

"Still don't get it"

"Everything and everyone has yin and yang even our big buddy Crimson Dragon. His yin is getting out of control and creates the twisted versions of his dragon warriors. We need to find the gateway to his temple. I hope we can still stop him" said the boy. He opened the box and took out several cards from it.

"We got a jackpot here" said Luna as she looked at the cards. There were Void Ogre Dragon and Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon. Then Leo's phone started to ring. He quickly took it out of his pocket and answered the call. It was Akiza.

"Hello. Can you talk?"

"Yeah, I can, what is it?"

"I asked around and found out that Sly's father owns a construction site at the outskirts of the city. They were trying to expand the city but for some reason the construction had stopped a few month ago. It is weird since they have completely abandoned the place. There also were a few reports about people gone missing while they were working there. I don't know if it would help you but that's all I could find by now. I will call you once I find out something else"

"Aki your timing couldn't be any better. It helps us, thanks" said Leo as he pressed the red button on his phone. "Okay we need to head to the outskirts of the city" said the boy to his sister. "Wait. You mean now? I can't, I have three more lessons"

"Oh come on sis. Your grades are so high that you can finish the school right now. A few skipped lessons won't hurt you"

"I started my Russian class not so long ago and I don't want to fail it"

"Russian? Why do you need Russian"

"I want to travel and maybe study abroad. I already learned Spanish and Italian"

"Anyway, I can help you with your Russian"

"You?"

"Да я. Могу похвастаться тем что свободно разговариваю на русском" said the boy with a smirk. Luna was staring at him with a half opened mouth. She was about to ask a question but her brother beat her to it. "One of my friends is from Ukraine. He taught me both Ukrainian and Russian"

"I should really forget about being surprised…" Luna didn't finish her sentence due to the soft clicking of the lock. The twins quickly rushed to the window. Leo opened it and leaped through. Luna immediately followed him. The room was on the first floor so there was no real danger of jumping through the window. They quickly ran behind a corner in order to hide. "Okay, you win. Let's go to that construction site"

The teens walked to Leo's bike and drew off. With all the riding they were doing it a was a good thing that Luna decided to put on jeans today. It took about an hour to get to their destination. The place was completely deserted and there was nothing except for the rocks around. The site surrounded by large stone formations that were forming messy circle. A few scaffolds were standing here and there. You could see some instruments lying around. The whole place was kind of creepy.

"Okay, so what are we looking for" asked the girl. "I don't have the slightest idea. Just look for something unusual" said Leo. Luna shrugged her shoulders and stared walking around the site. There seemed to be nothing unusual about the place: sandstone, sand, shovel, a pickaxe, a marble. Wait marble? The girl bent down and dusted of some sand. There indeed was perfectly flat marble plate under the sand. Luna put a finger to her chin in thought. She put her hand in front of her and wind started gathering into a small ball in her palm. Once she was satisfied with the amount of compressed air she dropped the ball on the ground beneath her.

A powerful gust of wind wiped away all the sand. Luna heard her brother coughing. He emerged from the cloud of dust to join her. They were now standing on a large circle made out of marble. It had several runes engraved on it as well as pictures of some sort. The twins started walking around the stone floor in order to understand what exactly they have found. The writing on the stone was some sort of an ancient language. "Hey, guys, can you translate this" asked the boy looking at the two dragons hovering above his head.

Xolotl and Lifestream dragon flew up and examined the ground underneath them. "It looks like this text and pictures depict the battle between Ultimate God and ancient signers. Hmph, interesting, the common legends tells about a priestess that focused the power of five dragons and managed to seal the Ultimate God, but these pictures tell that the priestess was sacrificed in order to defeat him. The only thing that doesn't make sense is that it does not explain where is the tomb of Ultimate God. The last sentence tells that the Dark One flew into the skies and that's it. It looks like the story is just cut off" explained Xolotl. "The center piece stands out. The words on it are written in different language and it looks like the architect who made it was using a different style. The text reads, 'The blood of the dragon shall ascend, the blood of the immortal shall lead to the ultimate darkness'" said Lifestream Dragon.

The twins walked into the center of the circle. "Don't tell me we should pay with our blood in order to do something" said the girl. Leo let out a chuckle. "Don't worry. I think my blood alone will be good enough" said the boy. A small black snake emerged from the ground. Leo put his palm in front of it. The snake gently bit the flesh in front of it. A few drops of crimson liquid fell onto the marble.

The ground started glowing. The twins were standing in a beam of light that was going up into the skies. Clouds started gathering around the light creating a vortex of black clouds. The teens started slowly ascending into the skies. They entered the vortex and then the light disappeared. They were not in the clouds, they were in some sort of room and they were surrounded only by darkness. Then a flicker of light appeared in the room. It was slowly getting bigger and stronger. The small ball of light was floating above Luna's palm.

The room was made out of some sort of black mineral. The girl threw the ball up and it expanded to the ten times the same size. Then it exploded into hundreds of small spheres of light. The walls of the room were depicting various dragons. Those that Leo had recognized were all synchro dragon type monsters. The room they were in was a long hallway that was leading to large gates. The twins slowly walked to the gates. Leo opened them and the teens walked in. The room was had a dome like shape. A large figure was standing on its knees at the center. It was chained to the ground. The figure had a body that was really similar to Exodia. It had the same bulky upper body and it looked like it was made out of stone with several stalagmites coming out of its shoulders.

Once the teens walked closer to it the figure stirred. It lifted its head and looked at the twins. The statue smirked and revealed a row of sharp rocky teeth. "It has been so long since I had any visitors and you two are signers, am I right?" asked the statue. It had a deep voice and was speaking in a calm tone that was strangely calming for a dark being that was going to destroy the world. "Yes. Yes we are signers and judging by the chains on you, you are the Ultimate God" said Luna.

"Aren't you a clever one. It is so flattering to hear that name once again"

"So bro, what are we going to do now?" asked the girl. Leo shrugged and looked up at his duel spirits. "His chains are already weakened. Try to reinforce them with our power" suggested Xolotl. The boy walked up to the statue and put his palms onto the Ultimate God. The statue chuckled and with sudden jerk of his shoulders pushed the boy away. "Xolotl, my old rival. We never got to settle this thing between us. Who is the darkest being in the creation? Come on, set me free and we will find that out"

"Greta idea, or no, wait, go to hell you jackass. I will better die from interest then let you harm my friends and I know you will" said the dragon. He obviously was not enjoying the conversation. "You haven't changed at all, always clinging to that humanity of yours, although I should admit that even I am surprised now. You managed to get yourself a real signer this time. Strong body, powerful mind and even a millennium artifact, truly a worthy opponent to have but he is not the only one that has the power here. I am guessing that the two of you are twins. A godly beauty and a fascinating connection to the spirits, strong enough to even absorb their power. I am really honored to have such visitors but even your power can't stop my return!" said Ultimate God as he rose up. The chains tightened under the amount of force that was applied to them and it looked like they were about to break.

The twins backed away. Six swords appeared in front of Luna. She grabbed all of them. She was now in her Kali form. Leo's bracelet started glowing and his arms were now covered by golden armor. Leo charged at the statue and delivered one powerful strike to its head. Luna appeared from behind him and made a few quick slashes. Ultimaya just laughed at them. "Not bad, more then not bad. I should admit that I have underestimated you two. You two are the first ones that made me feel alive for the past few hundred years, but that won't be enough to defeat me" said the statue as his arms got covered by dark energy. A few black balls of energy appeared in his hands. He threw them at the twins. They both were quick enough to dodge them. The balls exploded on contact and created two craters.

"We aren't finished yet" said the boy. His armor started glowing with white light and slowly paled. It became white with a black circuit lines. His eyes became completely black and were now glowing. He now had this dark and vicious aura around him. Leo was in front of Ultimaya in a blink of an eye and delivered a powerful punch to his gut. The God gritted his teeth and took a few steps backwards.

A pair of beautiful white wings grew from Luna's back. Her blades had changed. They were now larger and red in color. With a swing of her wings she blew a powerful gust of wind at Ultimaya. It took him off his feet. Luna's blades flared up and she charged at the statue. She slashed him with her swords while he was in the air.

Ultimaya fell to the ground. He slowly stood up and dusted himself off. "Forget my previous statement, maybe you can defeat me in my current form but soon I will be as powerful as before. My duel priests are gathering the energy for me right this moment. Their duels fuel my strength and I am almost ready to break these chains. Now you enjoyed my company long enough so please, leave!" the last part he said in a loud commanding tone.

The twins felt that the ground started to slowly disappear beneath the. It was like they were in a quicksand. They were slowly slipping through the ground. Once their whole bodies were completely devoured the twins found themselves in the skies, quickly heading to the ground. Luna spread her wings and took flight. Leo did the same once his own wings had appeared. While floating in the skies Luna looked at her brother. "So what now?' asked the girl. "Now we take down Sly and Dexter as soon as possible or we are all doomed"

 **Okay the next chapter is going to be the last one. I hope you enjoyed this and have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

New Domino City was covered by a blanket of dark thunderclouds. It was only a few hours past noon but if someone would look outside the window he would've thought that it was almost night. The bridge that was connecting the city with Satellite was empty for the most part except for a single black bike. Then suddenly a beam of dark red energy shot into the skies. The clouds were now creating vortex around it. The atmosphere in the city became ominous.

"I can't believe that I am saying this but bro can't you go any faster?"

"Well I sure hope I can" said the boy as he tried to squeeze every bit of speed out of the bike.

Meanwhile at the New Domino city's academy another two teens were witnessing this event. "What do we do?" asked a blonde girl her new friend. "The light is coming from Kaiba Dome. We need to get there an fast" said the black haired boy. "Okay, I will make a quick call then"

"No offense, but I doubt that your limo will be fast enough"

"Fine. I think Ferrari will be fats enough for you" said the girl as he put a phone to her ear. After a few words she put it down and the teens headed off to the main entrance of their school. A red Ferrari rode to the sidewalk. The boy was staring at it with mouth a gap. "I want to ask you just how rich is your family but instead I will say that I am driving"

"Okay. Benjamin you are free for today" said the girl. A man dressed in a tux climbed out from the card and after a bow had left. He was probably a butler. The teens quickly climbed into the car and drew off. It seemed like the city had died out. People were hiding in their houses and only a few brave or stupid enough were standing on the streets, watching as the sky was becoming redder with each passing minute. When they arrived to the Kaiba Dome the girl was terrified. She slowly climbed out from the car and shot her friend a small glare. "I am never going to ride with you, ever"

"Yeah, yeah lets go" said the boy as they ran into the stadium. There, at the entrance they were met by another teenager. He had brown hair and was wearing a pair of glasses. "Who do we have here. Isn't is Sam and Patty, the one who betrayed us" said Dexter. "Oh honey, are you jealous? Come on I will give you a kiss and you will let us through" said Patty as she put on her cutest expression. "Do I look like an idiot? The only way you two are getting through only if you defeat me and tha…"

"Stop rambling and let's get to it" said Sam as a black gauntlet appeared on his left hand. It had a deck holder on it and was producing a duel disk blade. "Who said we will be dueling here. Follow me if you are not afraid" said the boy as he walked into the stadium. Sam let out a low growl. "I hate to play by someone's rules" whispered the black haired teen. They walked to the track where two duel runners were standing side by side. Dexter got onto one and gestured for Sam to do the same. "You must be nervous now. I know that you have never participated in a Turbo Duel so it must be hard on you to understand that you about to have your first Turbo Duel against such master as I am" bragged the boy. Sam calmly climbed onto the bike and started the engine. "Crush him Samie!" yelled Patty at his back.

"Don't call me Samie!" shouted the boy as he already sped off after Dexter. The first turn would be given to the first person who reaches a turn. Dexter was leading and just as he was able to taste the victory he saw a blur and suddenly Sam was in front of him. The boy nearly fell of his runner from the surprise.

"I draw. I play a Field Spell card The Gates of Dark World. All fiend-type monsters get three hundred attack and defense points. I summon Fabled Raven. I set one card face down and end my turn" said Sam.

Sam: LP-4000

Hand-3

"Ha looks like you are out of luck unlike the last time we dueled, right?!" yelled Dexter. "We will see about that" muttered the black haired teen. As hard it was to admit it, but Dexter was right. He only had two other copies of Fabled Raven in his hand and a copy of his Field Spell that was already played. It was pretty bad. As long as Dexter starts milling him he would be alright since he had The Forces of Darkness set on the field.

"I draw. I set one monster face down. I set two cards face down and end my turn"

Dexter: LP-4000

Hand-3

"I draw. I play Dark World Dealings. Now we both draw one card and then discard one card" said Sam as he drew a card and then discarded his The Gates of Dark World. The card he drew was Card Destruction. Now he had a choice to either discard his hand and draw a new one or to summon second Fabled Raven and attack but then he would be left with close to no options. If he will draw a new hand he could get his key monsters which he could cycle for more cards. "I play a spell card Card Destruction. Now we both discard our hands and draw cards equal to the amount of the discarded cards" Sam drew his cards and was shocked to see what exactly he drew. There were two more The Forces of Darkness and Allure of Darkness. The boy cursed under his breath. "I attack your face down monster with Fabled Raven"

"Too bad for you that my monster is Dark Resonator and it can't be destroyed by battle once per turn, oh and I also activate a trap card The First Monarch and I am sure you know its effects"

Sam: LP-4000

Hand-3

Sam let out a low growl and ended his turn. "Now it is my turn! I draw. I play a spell card Star Changer and reduce the level of my Dark Resonator by one. I tune my level six First Monarch to my level two Dark Resonator and synchro summon Hot Red Dragon Archfiend. I activate his ability and destroy all attack position monsters on the field. I make a direct attack with Hot Red Dragon Archfiend"

Sam: LP4000→1000

"Now I activate my trap card Crossroad of Destiny. Now I can tribute one monster on my side of the field and special summon two monster of the same archetype. They must have different names they, they can't be more than two levels higher than the tribute monster and they must have the same attribute. I special summon Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane and Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss. I set one card face down and end my turn"

Dexter: LP-4000

Hand-2

"I draw. Finally. I activate the effect of The Gates of Dark World and banish one fiend-type monster and draw one card, then I discard a card. I discard Grapha Dragon Lord of Dark World and destroy one card on the field. I destroy Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane. I activate the effect of The Gates once again and discard Lucent Warlord of Dark World. I special summon him to the field. I return Lucent to my hand and special summon Grapha from the grave in defense position"

"I activate the effect of my field spell once again and discard Lucent. I special summon him in defense position. I end my turn"

Sam: LP-1000

Hand-4

"I activate a trap card Final Attack Orders. Now all monsters are changed to the attack position and they can't change their battle position. I draw. I summon Stygian Security in attack mode. I attack Grapha with Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss"

Sam: LP-1000→500

"Since Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss has dealt damage to you this turn I can special summon one tuner monster from my graveyard in defense position. I special summon Imp Dragon"

Imp Dragon: LV-2 ATK-1000 DEF-400 Type-Dragon Attribute-Dark Tuner-monster

"I double tune my level nine Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss to my level one Stygian Security and my level two Imp Dragon and synchro summon Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity. I set one card face down and end my turn"

Dexter: LP-4000

Hand-1

"This duel here proves that the last time you won was only because of dumb luck. Oh and I forgot to remind you. You will lose in front of them!" shouted Dexter as he pointed at the tribune. Two figures were standing there. One of them was a man with a brown hair and the other one was woman with straight dirty blonde hair. Sam recognized them and he was quite shocked to see them. "How does it feels like to meet your parents after you have ran away. They are probably angry at you. They will take you to your home and will lock you down for the rest of your life". Sam ignored him. "I draw"

The brunet looked at the card he drew, then at his parents and slowly a smirk found its way onto his face. Jaden's stern look quickly changed into a grin. "Go, son! Crush this guy! We believe in you!" shouted the man. Dexter was surprised to see this. He expected that Sam's parents would be angry at him and that their presence would draw his attention away from the game. "Hey, Dex. Next time check your info a little bit better before you will try to set psychic trap for someone. My parents knew where I was. They found me around a year ago but decided to leave me be. They check up on me once in a while although it is surprising to see them here and now. I return Lucent to my hand and special summon Grapha Dragon Lord of Dark World. I play a spell card Super Polymerization. I discard one card and I can summon one fusion monster from my extra deck using monsters on both sides of the field as fusion materials. I send Grapha along with King Calamity to the graveyard and fusion summon KING HERO Samael-High Lord of Dark World"

KING HERO Samael-High Lord of Dark World: LV-12 ATK-4000 DEF-1500 Type-Fiend Attribute-Dark Fusion Monster

A demon appeared on the battlefield. He was wearing a pair of baggy pants along with a cape that was covering his torso. He had thick large horns and a pair of inverted wings. Dexter gulped at what he saw. "I play a trap card Call of The Haunted and bring back Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity. Despite your efforts you still won't be able to defeat me. Even if you will be able to destroy King Calamity I would be able to special summon Hot Red Dragon Archfiend from my grave"

"Once per turn my opponent chooses three cards in my hand and I discard them. Make your choice"

"I choose three to the right"

"Okay. I discard Allure of Darkness, The Forces of Darkness and… Lucent Warlord of Dark World. I search my deck for one fiend-type monster and special summon him to either side of the field. I special summon Grapha Dragon Lord of Dark World to your side of the field. For each monster card discarded by this effect Samael gains and additional attack during this battle phase. I attack Grapha with Samael"

Dexter: LP-4000→2700

"Whenever Samael destroys a fiend type monster he gains the attack points of the destroyed monster. I attack Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity with Samael and this will be the end of you"

Dexter: LP-2700→0

Steam erupted from Dexter's bike and he abruptly stopped. A vortex of black clouds came down from the skies and enveloped Dexter. With one loud scream he was gone. Two stone soldiers were standing in the place where Dexter had vanished. In a flash they were in front of Sam and stabbed him in the chest. His body became limp and would've fallen to the ground if not for the spear handles that were supporting him. Patty let out a scream of horror, Jaden's eyes winded and Alexis froze in horror. Patty dashed to her friend's side. When she was getting near the soldiers turned their heads around to look at the girl. One of them turned around and was ready to punch her but as the fist was about to make contact something stopped him.

It was a hand, a hand of the boy that they have just killed. Sam threw both soldiers away. Then he grabbed the spears and broke them. Then he took then out of his chest and glared at the attackers. "If you thought that something as pitiful as this would've stopped me, then you have just insulted my pride, real bad!" said the boy as shadows started gathering around him forming grotesque beasts. As a general commanding an army he pointed at the enemy and his troops lunged forward. They swiped, bit and stomped until the soldiers were reduced to dust. Sam flashed a triumphant smile to his parents… and then all hell broke loose.

Dozens of portals appeared on the ground. Stone soldiers similar to those from before crawled out of them. Sam let out a sigh of annoyance just as a few soldiers attacked him. He pulled Patty by her waist and a circle of dark energy blasted away most of the enemies around the teens. Dark mist enveloped them and carried to the tribune. There Neos and Flame Wingman were defending Jaden and Alexis. He put Patty down and then turned around to look at the enemies. The whole stadium was flooded by stone warriors that were ready to strike them and there was seemingly no end to them. "Mom, dad take care of her" said the boy as he jumped down onto the ground. He released a shockwave at the landing that threw a few attackers. His hands and eyes started glowing with purple. "Shadows of the Abyss cast Darkness Absolute!" shouted Sam as shadows burst from his hands. They swept over the battlefield consuming every foe that got in the way. For a moment everything seemed peaceful until another horde of footman came in. "Oh, god this is so annoying" muttered the boy as he charged at the enemies.

Meanwhile the twins were riding through the deserted city. Luna took out her phone and called Akiza. She was worried for them, especially for the kids. Luckily after a few long beeps she heard an all too familiar voice of the red haired woman. "Aki! Thanks goodness you okay. Are you with Yusei? How are the kids? Where are you guys?"

"Calm down Luna. We are alright, look back" said the woman. The girl looked back and saw a red car driving up to them. She let out a sigh of relief since it was Yusei's car. They stopped and climbed out from the car. Luna rushed up to them to see if they were okay. Akiza let out a giggle and hugged the teen. She was really worrying too much. They were all unharmed. "Okay, Yusei, you are our fearless leader. What do we do?" asked Akiza with a smile. "Isn't there a rule where you can't keep the position of a leader if you are married and have two kids?" joked Yusei. His friends quickly shook their heads. "Okay, but I really don't know what to do. We need to find the source of all this"

"It is probably the Duel Priests. The only ones we know are Sly and Dexter, any ideas where we can find them?" asked Leo. "Hmm, wait! Sector Security monitors all the city. If someone can get access to the cameras we will be able to find those two. I hope Crow is still here somewhere" said Yusei as he took out his phone and dialed a number and after about a minute Crow answered the phone. "I am glad to hear you Yusei"

"Yeah, me to. Listen, Crow, can you get to the Sector Security's office and find us a few people?"

"You are in luck, bro, I am in the office right now. Who do you need?"

"We need Sly and Dexter"

"You mean those guys from Luna's school. Alright hang here for a sec, no… not it… doubt so… oh yes got them! Well one of them anyway. That kid named Sly is on the stadium where WRGP was held"

"Thanks Crow, we will head out there immediately. WRGP stadium, lets head out gang!" said Yusei. Everyone nodded and rode off to their destination.

The peaceful ride had ended quickly as stone soldiers started appearing on the road. One of them lounged at Yusei's car but was quickly pulled to the side by two golden chains. A large carnivorous plant appeared on the road and started attacking the stone soldiers. Then Stardust Dragon appeared in the skies and blasted away the enemies. Leo looked at the dragon with a confused look. "Is Yusei a psychic duelist?"

"Nah, Akiza had probably summoned him" explained Luna. Stone limbs were flying left and right until the group had reached WRGP stadium, by this time the car and bike had changed their color to dusty gray. They entered the stadium and surely enough there, near the track, was standing Sly near a Duel Runner.

"Yusei Fudo, I challenge you to a…"

"I think you should settle a score with me first" interrupted Leo as he stepped forward. The blue haired boy was obviously annoyed by that. "Fine! I will defeat you first. Get onto your bike and lets do this"

"Okay, okay, just wait a minute" said Leo as he let Luna climb off his bike. "Will kiss me for good luck?" said the boy to his sister. "You won't need it" said the girl as she pecked him on the cheek. Leo smirked and put on a helmet. "You sure you don't want me to handle this?" asked Yusei. "Yeah, kick back and relax, oldie" joked the boy. Yusei smiled and lightly punched him in the shoulder. The duelists drove onto the track and prepared to start their duel. Yusei and the others ran to the control room and started countdown. As soon as the light hit green the boys sped off.

Sly reached the turn first and was now going first. "I draw. I summon Stardust Xiaolong. Whenever I control Stardust monster I can special summon Stardust Wanderer from my hand"

Stardust Wanderer: LV-7 ATK-1000 DEF-1500 Attribute-Light Type-Spellcaster Tuner

"I tune my level one Stardust Xiaolong to my level seven Stardust Wanderer and synchro summon Stardust Spark Dragon. I play a spell card Double Summon and summon High Mech Scientist"

High Mech Scientist: LV-1 ATK-100 DEF-100 Attribute-Light Type-Spellcaster Tuner

"Since I control a Stardust I special summon a level one Unfinished Project token. I tune my level one Unfinished Project token to level one High Mech Scientist and synchro summon Evolution Machine"

Evolution Machine: LV-2 ATK-1000 DEF-1700 Attribute-Light Type-Machine Tuner

"I tune my level eight Stardust Spark Dragon to my level two Evolution Machine and synchro summon Stardust Warrior. I end my turn"

Sly: LP-4000

Hand-2

"I draw. I equip Stardust Warrior with Axe of Fools. He gets one thousand attack points but his abilities are negated. I summon Morphtronic Scopen and via his effect special summon Morphtronic Bumboxen. I tune my level four Bumboxen to my level three Scopen and synchro summon Power Tool Dragon. I activate his ability and add one random equip spell card from my deck to my hand. I equip him with Gravity Axe-Garl. I banish Morphtronic Bumboxen from my graveyard and special summon Morphtronic Smartfon. I tune my level seven Power Tool Dragon to my level one Morphtronic Smartfon and synchro summon Lifestream Dragon. I equip him with Morphtronic Fortress. I reduce his attack and defense points to zero and banish Power Tool Dragon from my graveyard and special summon Spel Del Fin-The Revived Metal Dragon"

Spel Del Fin – Revived Metal Dragon: LV-8 ATK-1200 DEF-2500 Attribute-Light Type-Dragon.

"Spel Del Fin negates the effects of all spell cards on the field. We play with our hands revealed and neither player can play spell cards. Spel Del Fin gets four hundred attack points for each spell card on the field and in each player's hand. There are two cards on the field, one in my hand and two in yours, that's two thousand attack points for Spel Del Fin. I attack Stardust Warrior with Spel Del Fin"

Sly: LP-4000→3800

"Since Stardust Warrior was destroyed I special summon Colossal Fighter from my Extra Deck"

"I end my turn"

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-2

"I draw. I summon Ascending Chronicle Dragon"

Ascending Chronicle Dragon: LV-4 ATK-1500 DEF-1000 Attribute-Light Type-Dragon Tuner

"This card is treated as a synchro monster. Whenever I summon this card I can target one monster on my side of the field. It loses all attack points and its level is halved. I can special summon a synchro monster of the same type as the monster that was targeted and its level must be equal or lower to the amount of levels that the chosen card had lost from the extra deck. I special summon Underworld Fighter Balmung from my Extra Deck. I tune level four Colossal Fighter and level four Balmung to my level four Ascending Chronicle Dragon and synchro summon Divine Spark Dragon Stardust Sifr. If used Ascending Chronicle Dragon as a synchro material the summoned monster can't attack. I end my turn"

Sly: LP-3800

Hand-2

"I draw. The attack points of Lifestream Dragon return to normal. I end my turn"

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-3

Leo scowled. He couldn't do anything in a situation like this. He could win this one but only if Sly would play into his cards.

"Someone is in a pinch I see. I draw. Since I control Divine Spark Dragon Stardust Sifr I can special summon High Mech Blademaster from my Extra Deck"

High Mech Blademaster: LV-8 ATK-3000 DEF-2000 Attribute-Light Type-Warrior

"Lucky for you he can't attack during the turn he was summoned this way. I attack Lifestream Dragon with Divine Spark Dragon Stardust Sifr"

"I banish Gravity Axe-Garl from my graveyard and Lifestream Dragon is not destroyed"

"I activate an ability of Stardust Sifr and negate the effect and then destroy one card. I destroy Lifestream Dragon"

"I activate his ability once again and banish Axe of Fools"

"Whatever, you still take the damage"

Leo: LP-4000→2800

"I set one card face down and end my turn"

Sly: LP-3800

Hand-2

This was getting worse with each passing minute. Leo needed to find a way how to win this and quick. "I draw. I summon Morphtronic Polarity Mage"

Morphtronic Polarity Mage: LV-3 ATK-800 DEF-800 Attribute-Dark Type-Spellcaster

"I discard two cards from my hand and destroy one equip spell card on my side of the field. I destroy Morphtronic Fortress"

The boy looked up at the black dragon above him and shot him an apologetic smile. Sorry Xolotl you will need to sit this one out. "Now I can special summon as many Magnen tokens to your side of the field as possible. As long as they are in defense position, monsters under your control can't attack me. Now you control three more monsters then I do and I can special summon Morphtronic Emperor Bikelor"

Morphtronic Emperor Bikelor: LV-8 ATK-1500 DEF-3000 Attribute-Light Type-Machine

"I overlay my level eight Lifestream Dragon, Spel Del Fin and Morphtronic Emperor Bikelor and Xyz summon Number88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo. Whenever I use two or more level seven or higher dragon-type monsters for an Xyz summon I can add Rank Up Magic: Heart of The Dragon from my deck to my hand. I play a spell card Rank Up Magic: Heart of The Dragon. Now I can choose one Xyz monster on my side of the field and rank him up into a NumberD monster that is two levels higher. Go Draconic Rebirth! I summon the one who challenges the might of the Gods, come forth Draconic Number88: Leo the Lion of Sun"

NumberD88: Leo the Lion of Sun: Rank-10 ATK-4500 DEF-3000 Attribute-Light Type-Beast Warrior Xyz

The number ascended into a vortex of golden light. Its glow was blinding and once it had disappeared a totally new figure was towering over the battlefield. Leo the Lion of Sun had a large halo floating behind his back with six crescents around it. He was holding two large swords in each hand and was emanating brilliant light.

"I attack Divine Spark Dragon Stardust Sifr with Leo"

"Due to Stardust Sifr's effect monsters under my control can't be destroyed by battle once per turn"

Sly: LP-3800-3300

"I end my turn"

Leo: LP-2800

Hand-0

Sly was rather terrified at the moment. He couldn't lose again! Not when Ultimaya was about to be awakened! He had to win or he would he trapped along with Ultimate God, but how could he destroy this monster? It had forty five hundred attack points and there probably was an ability he had to worry about in the future, so what should he do? "It looks like it is time for me to step onto the stage" said a deep voice from above. Everyone looked up and saw a large figure descending from the skies. It was barely visible due to the fact that he was like a ghost, see-through. "What?! No! I can do this by myself!" yelled Sly. The figure let out a dark chuckle. "You have lost this battle the second you have underestimated your opponent" said the Ultimate God. Then he turned around to look at Leo… both of them. "Leonardo, I am sorry for the arrogance of my servant. I couldn't teach him proper manners but that will change, I promise. Now you, Leo, the mighty lion that challenged the Gods. I know who you are despite the fact that we haven't ever met. Even I know the story of a warrior who came from another realm and challenged the Gods of this world. You have found yourself a worthy master, someone so similar to you. Once a puppet, a joker for everyone but now a person who can hold the weight of all world on his shoulders all by himself. As much as I am honored to meet such strong opponents I desire my freedom, so I cannot let you win" said Ultimaya as he turned into a black smoke and enveloped Sly.

In the matter of minutes the smoke was gone. Sly turned around to face his opponent. His eyes were completely black and his face had a few cracks on it. Ultimaya had taken him under his control.

"I draw" said Sly. His voice was much deeper and darker right now. Some dark energy surged into his deck. The source of it was Luna's deck holder where she stored the Duel Dragons. The girl opened it and was surprised to find it empty. "I tribute two Magnen tokens and summon Emissary From Pandemonium. I activate a spell card Star Changer and reduce the level of High Mech Blademaster by one. I send Emissary From Pandemonium and High Mech Blademaster to the graveyard and special summon Ultimaya Tzolkin!"

A surge of red energy erupted from the ground and a large red dragon flew from it. The monster looked exactly the same as the Crimson Dragon. Leo looked up at the Lifestream Dragon. "Why does the big boss is on the other side of the field?"

"It is not him. It is the manifestation of his Yin. I hope Leo will be able to stand up to this" said the orange dragon.

"I set one card face down. Once per turn whenever I set a Spell/Trap card I can special summon one level seven or eight, synchro dragon-type monster that from my Extra Deck. I special summon Beelze of Diabolic Dragons and attack NumberD88 with it"

Sly: LP-3300→1800

"Whenever I take damage Beelze gains the same amount of attack points. While I control a synchro monster Ultimaya Tzolkin can't be targeted by attacks and card effects under my opponent's control. I end my turn"

Sly: LP-1800

Hand-0

"I draw. I equip NumberD88 with Cyber Key: Earth. I discard five cards from the top of my deck and the equipped monster gains defense points equal to the total defense of the monsters that were discarded this way. I have discarded five monsters: three Morphtronic Radions and two Morphtronic Cellfons. Number88 gains thirty two hundred defense points and I switch him to defense position. I end my turn"

Leo: LP-2800

Hand-0

The boy cursed under his breath. He didn't have enough Morphtronics in the graveyard to summon Primus and Xolotl was currently out of his reach. He needed to play safe for now.

"I draw. It is time for me to take my ultimate form. I send Ultimaya Tzolkin and Divine Spark Dragon Stardust Sifr to the graveyard and special summon Ultimaya Bishbalkin Tzolin the Ultimate God. I activate a trap card Ultimate Judgment. I can only activate this card while I control Ultimaya Bishbalkin Tzolkin. I destroy all cards under my opponents control"

"I detach one overlay unit from NumberD88: Leo the Lion of Sun and it is not destroyed"

"I activate the ability of Ultimate God and special summon level one tokens onto every space on the battlefield. Ultimay gains one thousand attack points for each monster on the battlefield, unfortunately he can't attack during the turn that I activated this ability. I set one card Face down and end my turn"

Sly: LP-1800

Hand-0

"I draw. I…"

"Not so fast. I activate a trap card Ultimate Judgment. I am sure I do not need to repeat the effects of this card"

The lion let out a painful roar and vanished. Leo smirked. Finally he played into his hand. "I special summon DD Timelost Dragon"

DD Timelost Dragon: LV-8 ATK-1000 DEF-2300

"I can't normal summon or set this card, I can't special summon it unless I return two cards from my banished zone to the graveyard. I return Power Tool Dragon and Gravity Axe-Garl to the grave. I tune four of my level one tokens to my level eight DD Timelost Dragon. Witness the one who was ancient when the world was still young! I synchro summon Xolotl The First Immortal"

Xolotl The First Immortal: LV-12 ATK-3000 DEF-3000 Attribute-Dark Type-Dragon Synchro

A giant black dragon appeared on the battlefield. His body was made out of black energy with glowing white circuit pattern on his body. Black serpents were coming out of his back. "Xolotl gains abilities depending on the amount of monsters that were used in order to synchro summon him. Since I used five monsters, once per turn I can special summon one monster from graveyard or my hand while ignoring its summoning conditions, that monster can make up to two attacks during this battle phase. I special summon Draconic Number88: Leo the Lion of Sun. I attack one of your tokens. Leo's ability activates whenever he destroys a monster of a certain attribute, since I have destroyed a dark attribute monster I can choose a player and that player sends the top ten cards from his or her library to the graveyard. I choose myself. I activate Xolotls's second ability. During any time of my turn I can activate the effects of up to two cards from my graveyard. I activate and effect of DNA Transplant and change the attributes of all monsters to Divine. I attack second token with Leo. Whenever he destroys a monster with Divine attribute I gain three thousand life points, draw four cards and destroy all monsters on my opponents side of the field"

"What?!" shouted Ultimaya as a ray of bright burning light struck him from above. His crumbled to pieces and the only thing left of him was the remains of his soul in Sly. "I attack you directly with Xolotl"

Sly: LP-1800→0

As soon as the boy was defeated black smoke came out of his body and manifested in the form of Ultimaya. "Looks like I lost it this time, my old rival. I should note that it is the first time I have seen you like this. You are no longer fight alone. This boy is the first one with who you build such close connection. Looks like he is truly special"

"I guess he managed to melt even my dark, cold heart" said the black dragon as he looked down at the boy who served as his vessel. "I give you the victory this time, but be sure, I will come back and I will be victorious" said Ultimaya as he vanished into the skies. The sky came back to normal, the stone soldiers had crumbled to pieces and the city came back to normal.

Leo woke up from someone tugging him on the arm. He slowly opened his eyes as saw two smiling faces near his bed. "Uncle Leo, the breakfast is ready" said Yukina. "Wakie, wakie sleepy beauty. It is time to eat" joked Yusen. The teen chuckled and got our from his bed. A week had passed since the defeat of Ultimaya. The life came back to normal, well it was as normal as it could get. He and Luna were studying at the academy. He even tried to not fall asleep on some lessons, although most of the time he was failing miserably. Sam became one of their best friends and the ones who were under the control of Duel Dragons preferred to never remember the whole thing. At the kitchen he was greeted by other smiling faces and for the first time in a long while he felt at home.

 **Okay. I hope you have enjoyed this little ride. This is the end of this story. I may be making fanfics in the same universe as this one but not now. Thank you all for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
